Just Can't Win
by Yankees01
Summary: Kimmie goes on tour with her best friend to get away from her crazy ex. Will she get closer to her friend or fall for her friend's worse enemy? Char: OC, Mason Ryan, Nexus, Cena, Orton, Beth, and others
1. Aqua

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**This is a story for kimbunny718.**

Life was perfect… at least for a few months it was perfect. I had just finished up my second year of teaching art and photography to high school students. I loved my job, my students, and my friends that I had made while teaching there. Life got even better when I met, Brian, he was the new gym teacher and he was absolutely great. He was great for about four months before everything went downhill. He turned out not only to be overbearing and right before we broke up slightly abusive. He was fired a few weeks later for harassing students and I was glad.

I was also thankful that this summer I was going on the road with my best friend, Barri. He just got moved up to the WWE as Mason Ryan and he was excited. I was surprised when he called and wanted me to come with him on tour. I had moved to Tampa with him in 2008 after we finished our degrees so that he could become a wrestler. He got a contract a few months later and started at FCW. He was excited and I had fun watching him at the shows. He would always want me opinion about him in his matches. I would always tell him that he did well and he would just smile at me; I really didn't know what to say.

I was at my condo when I heard the front door open.

"Kimmie?" I heard him say.

"In my room." I said back and he appeared a few minutes later. He was a big guy so I heard him padding through the condo.

"You ready for tomorrow?" he asked me and I nodded as I pushed my hair out of my face.

"Yeah, I can't wait." I told him and he smiled.

"I'm glad you are coming, K, and it give you time away from that psycho." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I know, but are you sure you want me to come?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, it give me time to keep an eye on you, plus I can spend time with you." he said and I swatted at him.

"You have been talking to Rich again haven't you?" I asked him and he shrugged. He and my brother were very close since they worked together at Barri's families business. I still found it amusing that we all had our first jobs at a funeral home.

"I just told him that I would keep an eye on you after how Brian turned out." He said and I shook my head.

We joked around and talked while I finished packing. I knew that we were going to be going around the US which was great since we were both from the UK and didn't travel over here much. I couldn't wait; I was excited for lots of reason. It was really nice to have summers off; being a teacher definitely had its perks.

Barri POV

I was glad that Kimmie was coming with me on the road for the summer. I felt like a little kid because I had gotten called up to the WWE and she could come with me. I would be lying if I didn't say that I was excited. I got to live my dream and my best friend was coming with me for this part of the ride.

We got up the next morning and headed for the airport. We were flying to California to meet up for a super show and then on the road. The flight took forever and Kimmie fell asleep, but I was too excited to be asleep.

"We are here." I said as we landed and she smirked at me.

"You are like a kid in a candy store." She said and I laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just excited." I said.

"Really, I could never tell." She said as she laughed at me.

We dropped our stuff and hotel and I took my bag with my gear. We got to the arena and I got her badge for the summer.

"Let me drop my stuff off here and I will show you around." I said and she nodded as I disappeared into the locker room.

"Barri!" I heard someone say and I looked up to see Stu (Wade) and Heath throwing their stuff down.

"Hey." I said to them.

"We are heading to catering, you want to come?" Heath asked me.

"I have Kimmie with me and I was going to show her around." I said.

"Little Brit is out there?" Wade asked me and I nodded. I laughed as he went to see her. Kimmie had put up with a bunch of us when we were all in FCW together. I walked out with Heath to see Stu hugging Kimmie.

"I found her." He said and she was laughing at him.

"I didn't know that you and Barri were on the same show?" she said.

"We aren't, love, you will only get to see my beautiful face when we have super shows or PPV." He said and she pouted.

"More like crooked face." Heath said and Kimmie hugged him.

"Hey ginger." She said and he laughed at her.

"I didn't know that you were who Barri kept talking about bringing." Stu said and she nodded.

"Yep, he convinced me that since school was out and he was going on the road I should make the most of my holiday and go with him." She said and I nodded.

"Very cool." Heath said and she smiled at him.

"I am going to show her around and we will catch up with you later." I said as they nodded.

"I didn't know I was going to see everyone." She said and I was laughing at her.

We walked around and she saw Paul, Kelly, and Stephen (Sheamus) that she knew from when I was in FCW. I also introduced her to Phil (Punk), David, and Joe (Michael) since they were in the group I was in. They all seemed to like her and were nice to her.

"I am going to grab some water while you get ready." She said and I nodded.

Kimmie POV

I grabbed some water and then was walking back to the Nexus locker room when someone bumped into me and sent water all down my shirt. I sighed and looked up to see who I had run into. I was looking into a pair of bright blue eyes and they were staring into me.

"I'm sorry." I said and he smiled at me. He had dimples and they were so cute.

"It's my fault." He said and grabbed some towels from a nearby table. He started to try and dab up the water, but realized that it was in a very sensitive place and handed them to me with a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you." I said.

"I love your accent." He said as I dabbed off the water, but it didn't seem to help so I gave up after a second.

"Thank you." I said and looked at him. He frowned when he saw my shirt.

"Let me buy you another shirt." He said and I shook my head no.

"No, it's just a shirt." I said and he was still frowning.

"Fine, I have some extra shirts how about I let you wear one so that you don't want around looking like some idiot ran into you and spilled your water." He said and I laughed at the comment.

"Fine." I said after a second when I could tell that he wasn't going to give up.

I walked with him to his locker room and he handed me a shirt.

"Bathroom." He said and pointed.

I walked in there and changed shirt. I put my badge back on and sighed when I looked in the mirror. The shirt swallowed me and I was smirking when I walked out. He tried not to smile, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

"I would say it's just your size." He said and I smirked as I pulled a hair tie off my finger and bunched it up in back. I fixed it and he smiled when I had made it fit me better.

"Perfect." I said and he smiled.

"Thank you for the shirt." I said and he nodded as I walked towards the door.

"Don't I get your name?" he asked me as I opened the door.

"I will tell you what, John, if you can find me again and not spill water on me… maybe I will tell you my name." I said and he looked confused.

"I didn't tell you my name… you aren't some crazed fan are you?" he asked me and I laughed.

"No." I said and held up my badge. I pointed to his name being on the door and he looked a little embarrassed.

"Bye, John." I said.

"Bye, Aqua." He said and I laughed as I walked back to the Nexus locker room. I kind of hoped that he found me again.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Worth continuing?**


	2. Makeover

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**miamitravel, xmyheartshine, and jodie54- thanks for the reviews! I am glad that you liked the first chapter... hope you like this one!**

Barri POV

I was sitting there when the guys when someone knocked on the door. Heath opened it and smiled when Kimmie walked inside. I smiled and then realized that she was carrying her shirt and wearing a Cena shirt.

"K, what happened to your shirt?" I asked her and everyone looked at her as she dropped her other one on my bad.

"John ran into me and spilled water all over me. He was at least kind enough to let me have another shirt to wear so I didn't want around looking like a complete idiot." She said and I nodded.

"Here, wear a better shirt… did you tell him who you were with?" I asked her as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Nope, he doesn't even know my name… and no one better tell him either." She said and we laughed.

"Don't worry, love, most of us don't talk to him. He doesn't like a lot of us anyways." Stu said to her and she nodded. She came back out in a smaller Nexus Punk t-shirt and I smiled at her.

"Much better." Heath said and she did a small turn as to model it for us. We were all laughing at her.

We were joking around until The Corre had to go out and then we were facing them in which group is better type of match. We just did what we were told.

"Do you want to wait in here, with the divas, or at gorilla position?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Come on, she will have more fun at gorilla." Phil said and she agreed.

I wanted her to have fun, make new friends, forget about Brian, and I wanted to spend time with her. We got to gorilla and Kelly was up there with Paul. She smiled at Kimmie and walked over when The Corre went out.

"You going to stand up here?" she asked Kelly and Kelly nodded.

"Perfect, you two can gossip." I told them and Kimmie swatted at me. She hugged me and told me good luck when we got ready to go out.

Kelly POV

I was glad that Barri had brought Kimmie on the road. She was really nice to be around and hse was fun to hang out with. I had gotten to know her when Paul was still in FCW with Barri. We all lived in Tampa and usually all hung out together even on our days off.

"So are you the girl that John Cena is looking for?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Why?" she asked me.

"He is looking for a mystery girl that he keeps calling Aqua." I said and she was laughing.

"Yes, I ran into him in the hallway and he spilled water on me. He gave me a shirt to change into, but I wouldn't tell him my name. I told him that he would have to come find me if he wanted to know." She said and I was laughing.

"I won't tell him, but that's really funny. You don't like him?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know; he's cute, but the only things I know about him are from what the guys have said when we were all hanging out." She said and I nodded. I knew that most of the guys didn't like him.

We kept on watching and the New Nexus was throwing the Corre around pretty good until Stu took out Joe. I winced when Barri threw Paul out of the ring into Heath. I couldn't help but wonder if sometimes they got mad at each other for the moves they did to one another. I knew as a diva we got pissed a lot when we would pull each other's hair, slap, or hit each other in the chest. I didn't know if guys had moves they liked to avoid.

"I still can't see how they can't be in pain tomorrow." Kimmie said and I laughed.

"A lot of it isn't that bad, but like Paul and Heath will probably be sore tomorrow." I said and she nodded.

They ended up DQing everyone because the ref lost control. The guys all finally got back stage and I checked on Paul and Heath. Kimmie was talking to the guys when I walked up.

"Hey, let's all go out tonight." I said and they agreed.

"Come on, girl, you are getting a makeover." I said and pulled Kimmie with me. She waved at the guys as we walked away. I knew about her ex boyfriend and I wanted her to find someone better, so I wanted her to look good.

Kimmie POV

I went with Kelly to the Diva's locker room. Kelly, Beth, and Alicia helped me get ready. I was shocked when I realized what they wanted me to wear and after a lot of bargaining and threatening I ended up in a LBD and some black pumps.

"I love your hair color." Beth said and I smiled. I didn't care for it, but I didn't want to dye it at the same time. I had brown hair with red highlights and wished for the longest time I could have been blonde. They finished curling my hair and I finally got to look in the mirror. I wasn't sure what they had done to me.

"You look amazing!" Kelly said and I smiled at them.

"Thanks, guys!" I said and talked to them while they were getting ready. Kelly wore a blue dress with black pumps, Alicia was in leopard print top, black capris, and stilettos, and Beth wore a black dress with pink designs on it and pink pumps. We all looked really good and I couldn't wait to see the look on Barri's face. He had only seen me this dressed up once.

We all walked out to where the guys were waiting on us. I was in the back with Beth when we walked up.

"Come on, let me see." Barri said and pulled me through Kelly and Alicia. He made me do a turn and I was greeted with whistles and smiles. I hated being the center of attention.

"Looking good." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks." I said and was grateful when he hoped into the cars to leave.

John POV

I was at the local club with Randy, Mike (Miz), Kevin (Alex Riley), Adam (Edge), and Jay (Christian). A few of the divas were here, but I couldn't get that girl out of my mind from earlier. She was really pretty and different. She also wasn't American, so I had no idea who she was here with. I knew that only a few of the wrestlers were from the UK, but I could count most of them out.

"Hey, who's the new diva?" Adam asked and we all looked to see who he was talking about.

"That's the girl… the one I was asking everyone about." I said and they nodded.

"I guess now you can go get her name instead of calling her water." Randy said laughing and I rolled my eyes.

I started to walk over there when I saw Barri start dancing with her. I already didn't like the guy, so I wasn't going to approach her if she was with him right now. I watched her for most of the night. She danced with the divas, Nexus, and Corre. I realized that she must have known some of them.

"You still haven't talked to her?" Mike asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, she is with them… I am liable to get my ass kicked just because they don't like me." I said and he nodded.

I kept on waiting and finally I saw my opportunity. She was standing at the bar, alone, and everyone else was on the other side of the bar. I walked over and stood beside her.

"No water for you this time?" I asked her and she looked at me before smiling.

"Nope, something stronger." She said and I could tell that she had a few to drink.

"I found you so tell me your name." I said and she giggled.

"You didn't find me backstage." She said and I smirked. She was playing hard to get and I liked it.

"Funny. I will just keep calling you Aqua then." I said and she shrugged.

"You can call me whatever you want." She said in a low voice and I was getting turned on.

"How about I take you up on that offer back at the hotel." I whispered in her ear and she moaned.

"Let me tell my friends." She said and I nodded.

"Meet you by the door." I said and she nodded.

Kimmie POV

I woke up later on and it was still dark out. I looked over and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning. I don't remember coming back to the hotel and I realized a lot more when I felt arms tighten around me. I looked over and expected to see, but instead I found myself looking at John Cena. I froze and then realized that I was naked.

I quickly and carefully removed myself from him as he slept. I grabbed my clothes, slipped them on, and went back to my room. I couldn't believe that I had done that. I didn't even remember leaving with him. I showered and laid back down. I set my alarm for 8:45 since I had to meet them to leave at 10 am. I just wanted to wake up and hope this really hadn't of happened.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Blackmail

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**miamitravel, xmyheartshine, and Findtheenigmawithin (it would not let me type your actual name?)****- Thanks for the reviews and encouragement to keep writing this story. **

John POV

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I looked at the time and sighed. I had to get up and get ready to leave. I was a little sad that she had disappeared this morning; I really wanted to get to know her for more than just her body.

I was grabbing my stuff when I saw her necklace lying on the dresser. I grabbed it and put it in my bag; I don't know how it got off her, but I was going to give it back. I made sure I had everything before going down to the lobby. I was riding with Randy and he was waiting on me.

"Maybe one day you will be on time." He said and I shrugged.

We were walking when I heard familiar voices. I looked over to see Kimmie getting into the car with Barri and Phil. She looked beautiful and was happy. I was just glad that I at least remembered her name from last night.

"Come on!" Randy said and I got into the car with him.

"You need to stop staring at her if you aren't going to do anything about it." he said and I smirked.

"I did do something about it, but I woke up this morning and she was gone." I said and he looked shocked.

"Really? You must have scared her off with your small dick." He said and I popped him upside the head.

"Shut it man!" I said and he was laughing.

"I guess she got what she wanted from you and left." Randy said and I shook my head.

"She didn't seem like it last night when I talked to her or when we were going back to the hotel." I said and he shrugged.

"You can always try and talk to her again, but you know who she is friends with." He said and I looked at him strange.

"She is Barri's best friend. He will hurt you after the way you felt the need to embarrass him and then give him a welcoming into the WWE. Oh, and she knows most of the Corre guys from when they were in FCW together. " Randy said and I sighed. He had pissed me off and I was way too rough the first time he wrestled in the ring. I knew that I had a receipt coming. I also knew that a lot of the new talent didn't like me because I didn't give most of them a chance to make it.

"I still have to try." I said and he nodded.

"Well, I have your back, but just don't do something really stupid." He said and I smirked. I had learned my lesson after dating Mickie.

Kimmie POV

I was riding with Barri and Phil to the next city. I was glad to leave the last city in the part especially after waking up in John Cena's bed this morning. I had lied to them about how I got back and told them I took a cab. I knew that Barri would be upset if he found out what I had done. I didn't want to disappoint him.

I was riding with them and I realized that I had no idea who John Cena was and kind of wanted to know. I knew nothing about wrestling except what Barri and the other guys had told me. I was on my I pad looking up stuff about John Cena and there wasn't a shortage of stuff on him. I saw pictures, read interviews, and looked at stats. I had to admit after finding all this stuff on him I had come to a few conclusions; he looked really good, seemed to be a good wrestler, and was a nasty man-whore. I really didn't like myself now.

I was glad when we got there; we went straight to the arena. I was going to sit in the arena while they got ready and had a meeting. I promised Barri that I would be fine and didn't mind it. I saw down and started playing angry birds when someone jumped into the seat next to me. I jumped and about dropped my Ipad. I got ready to glare at the person and yell at them, but I looked up to see the same blue eyes that had been haunting me since last night. It was him… John Cena.

I grabbed my stuff and started to leave, but he pushed me back into the seat. I sighed and looked at the floor. I didn't have anything to say.

"Why did you leave?" he asked me and I looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Because, I don't remember last night and it's not something I want to remember." I said and he almost looked hurt.

"Why not? I wanted to get to know you." he said and I laughed.

"Right, didn't you do that last night?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Look, I want to get to know you, Kimmie… other than what happened last night. I know that it wasn't a great way to start out." He said and I pursed my lips into a thin line. I was getting annoyed.

"Why? You will just use me and drop me… I don't want to be your flavor of the week." I said and he looked shocked.

"You wouldn't be… I really liked you from the moment I spilt water on you last night and I still like you." he said and I rolled my eyes before trying to leave again.

"How many girls have you told that too?" I asked him and he sighed in frustration.

"Just give me one night… dinner to get to know you. If you hate it then we don't have to talk anymore. If you like it then we can go from there." He said and I shook my head no.

"No, sorry, I want to forget about what happened." I said and he smirked.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." He said and I looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I will just give Barri back your necklace you forgot and tell him to tell you that I had fun the other night." He said and my eyes got wide.

"You wouldn't!" I said and he smirked.

"Just one night for dinner." He said and I sighed.

"Fine, tonight, after the show… and I want my necklace back." I said.

"You will get it back tonight, princess." He said and walked off.

I was livid, but there wasn't anything that I could do about it. He was blackmailing me into a date and I couldn't do anything about it. I really didn't like John Cena right now.

Barri POV

I was walking to find Kimmie when I saw John walking away from her area and she didn't look happy. I didn't want him messing with her. He walked past me and I accidentally ran into him.

"Oops, didn't see you there." I said and he nodded.

"Sure, well, at least your friend looks better than you." he said and I wasn't happy.

"Leave her alone." I said and walked up to her.

"You ok?" I asked her when I sat down and she nodded.

"Yep, fine." She said and I knew better.

"Did Cena mess with you?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"No, he actually helped me." She said and I was surprised.

"Just making sure, I really don't care for the guy." I said and she nodded.

We talked and she came back to the locker room. I knew that something was up, but I wasn't sure what. I just wanted her to have fun and not be miserable.

**A/N: Will Kimmie get a different opinion after her dinner with John? Or will it only do further downhill for him?**


	4. Chances

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**miamitravel, Jodie54, Sandrasmit19, xmyheartshine, animal-viper-cena fan, and xfindtheenigmawithinx (it hates your name)****- Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay I had a minor surgery that turned out to be a bigger pain than anticipated. **

Kimmie POV

I still couldn't believe that I was going out with John Cena tonight. I really didn't like the guy from what I had read and now he was blackmailing me into a date. I wouldn't have accepted, but that necklace was given to me by Barri. I hated lying to Barri, but I did. I told them that I didn't want to go out tonight, because I wasn't used to traveling and I was tired. He dropped me off at the hotel and then went out with the guys.

I was sitting on the bed when someone knocked at the door. I opened it to find John; he was dressed very nice, had the cutest smile, and was holding a bouquet of flowers. I wanted to smile, but I refused.

"I didn't know what kind you liked, so I got you a bunch of different ones." He said and I took them from him. I placed them on the dresser and left with him. He had told me to dress up, so I was in the only dress I had; a LBD.

"You look nice." He said as we got onto the elevator.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

"You dress up nice, too." I said and he smiled.

He opened every door for me and even opened the car door. I was impressed by his manners, but I still wasn't happy about being blackmailed. He drove us to this fusion posh place that looked way to expensive and uptight. We sat down and ordered; we didn't talk because there wasn't much to say.

"Come on, I know you dance." He said and I looked over where a few couples were dancing. He held out his hand and I walked with him over there. He pulled me into his arms and we were swaying softly to the music. I had to admit that I felt comfortable and safe in his arms. We danced for a few songs before going back to the table; they bought our food a few minutes later. I was trying not to laugh when John looked at the food in disbelief. He was probably trying to figure out where the rest of it was, because there wasn't much on the plates and it was in a design.

We ate the small amounts of food and he was looking around at everything when I pulled apart some of my roll and threw it at him. I hit him square between the eyes and he immediately retaliated. He paid after a few more shots and we left.

"I can't believe that you threw a roll at me." He said and I was laughing.

"You looked bored." I said and he shrugged.

"I thought you would like somewhere like that." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks for the thought." I said and he smiled at me.

"Come on, I have one more idea." He said and took my hand.

We walked across the street to the cinema and he bought two tickets for "No Strings Attached". We bought some more food since I imagined that John was still starving and went to sit down. We were the only people in the theater.

"I think I see the only two open seats at the top." He said and I laughed as we walked to some seats in the back row. We sat down and the movie started. John was munching on popcorn and I was having fun watching the movie.

John POV

I looked over at Kimmie and she didn't look too bored. I was eating popcorn when I threw some at her. She reached in took a handful and threw it back at me. We ended up having a popcorn war and gave up on watching the movie. We left before the movie ended and were walking beside the ocean.

"Come on, let's walk on the beach." I said.

"No, you will probably push me into the water." She said and I shook my head no.

"No, I won't, you look too nice." I said.

"Oh, so if I was a mess you would." She said and I laughed.

"No, I wouldn't no matter what… unless you wanted me too." I said and she sighed.

"Fine, come on." She said and I took her hand.

We took our shoes off and walked on the beach. She was looking out at the water and it was pitch black; we would see boats go by every now and then, but nothing other than that. I smiled as I dug in my pocket and walked up behind her.

"Just stand there." I said as I put the necklace back around her neck. She smiled when she touched it.

"See, true to my word." I said and she nodded.

"Yes, you are." She said.

"I'm sorry, that I sorta blackmailed you into this date." I said and she waved it off.

"I'm sorry I didn't really give you chance to be nice yesterday." She said.

"It's ok, I just wish you hadn't of disappeared the other morning." I said and she looked down.

"John, I didn't want to be another notch on your belt, or girl that you don't talk to anymore because you did her that one time." She said and I nodded.

"I didn't feel that way about you… I really didn't have intentions of sleeping with you before I got to know you. I blame the alcohol, but it happened. I can't change it. I would like to get to know you now." I said and she shook her head no.

"Sorry, John, I just don't see it happening. I know what people have said and I know what I have read… you seem like you just want sex. I don't want to start something only to have you dump me because you found someone more interesting in bed." She said and I sighed.

"I am not." I said.

"Five questions ring a bell? You did say that you didn't discriminate against size, that you like to have one good encounter in every city that you go to, and you said that you don't like to go days at a time without it." she said and I sighed. I knew that I had said all of that, some or most of it was true, but I didn't want her to believe it.

"Fine, but I have changed." I said and she shook her head no.

"I don't believe you, sorry." She said and she had every right not to believe me. I knew what was said around the locker rooms. I had slept with a few of the divas and a few other things had happened.

"What if I showed you that I had changed… that you wouldn't just be a notch on my belt." I said and she looked at me.

"John, my best friend is Barri… he hates you. I can't give up my best friend for a guy that I barely know and slept with in one alcohol fueled night." She said and I sighed.

"I just want the chance to show you I'm different." I said and she looked at me.

"John, I… I don't know." She said. I saw my way in and I knew it.

"Fine, but that's not a no, so I can try until you tell me no." I said and she gave me a small smile.

We finally went back to the car and I walked her to her room when we made sure that the hallway was empty.

"I had fun." She admitted and I smiled.

"Me too." I said and kissed her cheek.

"I will see you around." I said and she smiled as she went into her room.

I wished that she would date me, but at least I had my chance to prove to her that I wasn't just that guy who wanted it all the time.

Barri POV

I got up the next morning and got Kimmie. She seemed happier today and maybe she really did just need some rest. Phil had to head to the doctor so it was just me and Kimmie in the car. She was driving and I was messing with the radio.

"Hey, I want to know something." She asked me and I looked at her.

"What, K?" I asked her.

"Why do you and some of the other guys dislike John Cena?" she asked me and I sighed.

"He is a tool. He thinks that he is the whole damn company and doesn't want to give the rest of us the ability to try and make it." I said and she nodded.

"Why, did he say something to you?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"Not since the night he spilled water on me." She said and I nodded.

"I don't care if you fall for anyone else on the roster, but please, Kimmie, not him." I said and she laughed.

Kimmie POV

I had fun riding with Barri to the next city, but I couldn't help feel a little guilty. He liked everyone, but the one guy I found myself hoping would really change.

**A/N: Will John change? Will Barri find out about John and Kimmie?**


	5. Trying

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**miamitravel, Jodie54, & xmyheartshine, ****Thanks for the reviews. **

Kimmie POV

True to his work kept trying to prove to me that he had changed. He would have the hotel people put stuff in my room, have stagehands bring me stuff, or leave me notes. I had to admit it was sorta cute and charming, but I knew that Barri hated him. I didn't want to betray my best friend to date him; it was putting a lot of problems on me. I had talked to Kelly about it when I would see them at super shows and she understood. She wasn't going to tell Barri and I was just grateful to have someone else to talk to about it.

We were sitting backstage when a stagehand handed me a coke. I looked at him funny and he handed me a note. I opened it and read it; I couldn't smile because I was around Barri, but it was from John.

"You asked the stagehand to get you a coke?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"He offered?" I said and he nodded.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" a voice asked me and I turned around to see Stephen (Sheamus) behind me and I didn't know if he was talking to me or not.

"Who?" Barri said and he pointed at me.

"Um, nothing?" I answered.

"Want to grab dinner?" he asked me and I shrugged. I looked at Barri and he smirked.

"Sure." I said.

"See you after me match." He said and walked away.

"Someone is taking notice of you." Phil sang and I shot him the bird. Barri was laughing and I was probably red as a tomato. Barri and I had already had conversations about which divas had been checking him out and he kept telling me that there were people backstage that had been watching me. I didn't believe him partially because of John and because I just didn't.

I watched the matches and I watched Barri throw John around. I couldn't help, but admit over the past three weeks after our date I had grown to feel something for him. I had to hide it from Barri, but I would still wince when he took some hard hits. I was watching and I winced one time when someone walk over.

"Trust me, it's not as bad as it looks." They said and I looked over to see Randy.

"Ok…" I said and he smirked.

"Look, this probably isn't my place, but John really likes you." he said and I looked at him. I didn't know why he was telling me this and I had no idea who else he had told.

"Um… yeah, it's not your place." I said and he smirked.

"Look, I know that Barri doesn't like the guy, but trust me… he's worth the time if you are willing to try it. I know that you won't date him because of what you have heard and read… it's smart of you, but he has changed. He also really likes you." he said and I just looked at him.

"Did he put you up to this?" I asked him and he laughed.

"No, John doesn't do that… he doesn't use his friends to convince people… he thinks he can do that on his own." He said and I nodded.

"Look, thanks, but don't tell anyone that I am even talking to John." I said and he nodded.

"I understand that you are in a hard place and I don't really know you, but I will tell you that I have been in a place like that and I took the chance." He said and I looked at him.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"She's my wife." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks, Randy." I said and he smiled at me.

"No problem, and I promise to keep it on the DL." He said and I smiled.

He walked away and Barri came back a few minutes later.

"I need an ice pack." He said and I nodded as I walked with him to the trainers. John came walking past a few minutes later and gave me a small smile. I smiled back and Barri finally got his ice pack. I just kept thinking about what Randy said to me.

Stephen POV

I found Kimmie later that night and we left to grab some food. I thought that she was really pretty and she was actually able to understand my accent. We also had a lot in common growing up in Europe. I looked over at her when we were stopped at a red light and she looked deep in thought. I watched as her reddish hair was showing some of the curls that she had pulled back in a messy bun and how small she looked sitting in the seat next to me.

"Are ya alright?" I finally asked her and she smiled at me.

"Yeah, I was just thinking and I am still not used to this schedule." She said and I smiled at her as I took her hand.

"Trust me… it takes time." I said and smiled at her.

We got to the restaurant and I was having fun eating with her. We talked about a lot and it was nice to be able to talk to her about anything. She seemed to comfortable to be around and seemed up for anything. I took her back to the hotel and she was sharing a room with Barri.

"Thanks, Stephen." She said and I smiled.

"Anytime, love, I would like ta do this again." I said and she smiled.

"Yeah." She said and kissed my cheek. I smiled as she walked inside and turned to walk to my room.

"Why are you smiling?" John asked me as he and Randy walked out of the elevator.

"Had fun tonight with Kimmie." I said and he nodded, but almost looked jealous.

John POV

I was surprised that Kimmie had gone out with Stephen tonight. I really liked her and I was determined to make sure that I was going to date her. I hated that she was best friends with Barri, but I had accepted it and moved on. I was sitting there when I realized that I had been just giving her stuff, but I didn't know if it was anything she liked.

"Hey, I need help." I said and Randy looked at me.

"Man, can't give you that kind of help." He said and I shook my head.

"Funny, seriously, it's about Kimmie." I said and he smirked.

"You really like her." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I just have to make her realized it's worth it." I said and he nodded.

"Alright, what?" he asked me.

"I need to figure out what she likes so that I can show her that I am paying attention to her." I said and Randy looked shocked.

"You really do care." He said and I shook my head.

"Told ya!" I said and he nodded.

Barri POV

Kimmie looked happy as she came in tonight from going out with Stephen.

"Had fun?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I did." She said and I nodded.

"Good, Stephen's good for ya." I said and she shook her head as she threw a pillow at me.

"Whatever, B." she said and laid down.

"You ok, Kimmie? You seem off lately." I said and she shrugged.

"I'm fine. I am not used to the schedule or the politics of the WWE. I just don't get how you can dislike someone just because." She said and I sighed.

"Fine, I will tell you why I hate John Cena so much." I said and she looked interested. I knew that it bothered her that I didn't like people, but I wasn't her.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Because, K, the first time I got called to come to Raw, I was super excited. I had always wanted to and you know that… it was great. I did my thing with Nexus and walked back to the locker room. A ton of people were happy for me and then I ran into John, Randy, Adam, and Mike. Mike said congrats and went on, but John and Randy weren't going to let me pass. They told me that I was just using Dave Batista's image to build my name, that I wasn't a good wrestler, and that I had no place in the WWE if I couldn't be original. I was so pissed at that… I had worked so hard for the biggest guys in the industry to tell me that I wasn't worth it only pissed me off more. I was determined to make it more now because of them. I want to be the best wrestler because the person at the top told me I wasn't worth it. I hated it and I hate the way they treat the new guys." I said and she nodded.

"B, he is just jealous because well face it… you look better, you have a cooler accent, and plus you aren't a push around. I understand being mad, but let it go… have fun while you are doing this and don't hold a grudge." She said and I smirked. She always had a different way of looking at things.

"Fine, you're right… I should be enjoying this instead of holding a grudge." I said and she smiled as I pulled her to the bed.

"Thank you and it wouldn't hurt you to kill them with kindness." She said and I shook my head as I started to tickle her. We got into a tickle war, which I won before she stole the remote and we watched Sex and City as we went to bed.

**A/N: Could Barri actually be ok if Kimmie wanted to date John? Will she fall for Stephen instead of John?**


	6. Secrets

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**findtheenigmawithin, Jodie54, & xmyheartshine - ****Thank you for reviewing!**

Kimmie POV

I was standing backstage waiting on for Barri and Phil to get done with a promo and some other stuff when someone poked me in the side. I turned to yell at whoever it was, but I came face to face with John.

"Are you sure you want to stand that close to me?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Yep." He said with a small smile.

"What?" I asked him.

"I got you something." He said and I shook my head.

"John, seriously, stop buying me stuff." I said and he smirked.

"No, not until you either accept that I have changed or you tell me that you seriously want nothing to do with me." He said and I sighed.

"Fine, you've changed." I said and he laughed.

"Almost believable." He said and I smirked.

"You need to come to my room tonight after the show." He said and I sighed.

"Fine, what time?" I asked him.

"11." He said and I nodded.

He walked away and Barri walked up with Phil.

"Was he bothering you?" Barri asked me and I looked at him.

"Yep, he demanded that I drop my pants and fuck him right here." I said and Phil busted out laughing. Barri rolled his eyes and pulled me along with them down the hallway.

"What did he want?" Barri asked me.

"He was making small talk… I thought you were going to be nice." I said and he smirked.

"I am, but I'm also nosey." He said and I laughed. He had that part right.

John POV

I was glad that Kimmie was coming to my room tonight. I had everything set up and I wanted her to know that I had been paying attention to her. I was finishing up everything when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and smiled at her.

"Come on." I said and took her hand. She shook her head as I pulled her into the room.

"How do you get suites?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Perks of being big in the company." I said and she nodded.

"Perks of being a target." She said and I smirked.

"Fair enough, but I didn't want you to come here to ask me about my hotel room." I said and she laughed.

"I know that I had gotten you everything and some of it is just stuff to you, but tonight… this is my last attempt. I will give up if this doesn't work… tonight I wanted you to see that I do pay attention and I do care." I said and she nodded slowly.

"Come on." I said and pulled her through the suite out to the balcony. She gasped and I smiled.

I had put up white Christmas lights, candles, and gotten traditional English food for us to eat.

"It's a picnic." I said and she smiled.

We sat down and ate; she seemed to like everything and I was glad. I had really tried and I even got her favorite wine… I had Stu to thank for that one. I was surprised that he had told me so willingly… although I imagine that the $100 helped.

"Thank you, John." She said and I smiled.

"So, can we try it or did I lose to the redhead?" I asked her and she laughed when I referred to Stephen. She smiled and then sighed.

"Look, I really do like you, but Barri doesn't like you. I really don't want to put you in that position… I can't stand to see him hate you already and knowing that we are dating won't help." She said and I sighed.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." I said and pulled her to me.

"John… what?" she asked as I pulled her lips to mine. I wanted to see how she reacted when I kissed her now. She didn't tense, but instead she leaned into the kiss. I moaned when I felt her hands slip around my neck and caress the hairs on my neck. I finally pulled away and she looked at me. She was beautiful; I wanted her.

"You are beautiful." I whispered and she looked at me. She couldn't help smile at me, which made me smile.

"Secret relationship?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Completely, as long as it means that you are mine." I said and she nodded.

"Kiss me like that all the time and I will definitely be yours." She said and I pulled her back in for a kiss.

Kimmie POV

I finally stumbled back to my room around 2 am and fell onto the bed. I was glad that I had my own room so that Barri didn't know. I didn't know how the secret relationship would go, but I already gave John credit for giving me that much… he knew that Barri was important for me.

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the door. I opened it to find Barri, Phil, Stephen, and Beth looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Twenty minutes, come on." Phil said and I groaned.

I jumped in the shower and got ready in a hurry while Barry threw my stuff in my bags.

"K, where did you get this?" he asked me and I looked at him as I pulled my hair up. He was holding a box with a silver charm bracelet in it… John had given it to me.

"I bought it a few cities ago… I liked it." I said and he shrugged. Beth gave me a look and I mouthed 'later'. Beth and I had started to talk more since she and Phil were dating now. I thought it was an odd couple, but I couldn't judge. I am sure that if people found out about me and John they would think that we were strange. I wasn't exactly diva material and he was the top star.

Beth POV

We were driving to the next city. I called driver and Kimmie was going to ride with me; we were going to chat. The guys decided that they would ride together since they didn't want to be in a 'hormone filled car' as Phil put it. We got in and started down the road.

"Who gave you the bracelet?" I asked her and she sighed.

"You are sworn to secrecy and I mean it." she said and I nodded.

"Totally, I know that it's hard to find someone to actually talk to on the road." I said and she nodded.

"John gave it to me… we are sorta dating." She said and I was shocked.

"What about Stephen?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"John has been trying to get me to date him for like weeks and I just finally gave in last night." She said and I nodded.

"Just be careful, I would love to see John get his ass kicked, but I don't think that you want Barri to be the one to kill him." I said and she laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much." She said.

I had fun talking to her and I realized that there was something to her and John. She would smile when he would text her; I thought it was sweet, but I understood why I couldn't tell anyone. Barri didn't exactly like John and he would probably blow up at everything if he found out. I felt for Kimmie because if turned out bad then it would really be bad.

**A/N: Will it actually work?**


	7. Leaving

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**findtheenigmawithin, Aminal-Viper-Cena Fan, & xmyheartshine - ****Thank you for the reviews!**

Kimmie POV

I smiled as I was pulled into an empty dressing room; I had gotten used to it now. John and I had done well to be dating in secret for the last two months. I was happy and he really did seem like a one girl kind of guy now. I just hated it because I was going back to my job in Tampa in a week; I was sad.

"Sure you can't stay?" John asked as he kissed me.

"Yeah, how will that work? Barri… I think that I am going to stay on the road, but not for you. I have secretly been dating John." I said and he smirked.

"Fine, but at least you two don't live together… I can still see you." he said as he pulled me closer to him.

I finally got him to release me, even though secretly I didn't want him to, but I knew that I couldn't be gone for long before someone noticed. I walked back to the locker room and Barri hugged me.

"You ready for tonight?" he asked me and I looked at him strange.

"What's tonight?" I asked him.

"We are taking you out since you are going home tomorrow." A voice said and I turned to see Stu. I smiled and hugged him.

"We don't want ya to leave; Barri's nicer when you are around." Phil said as he walked out in just a towel. I had to stop my jaw from dropping and then I remembered John.

I was laughing and they finally got ready. I was hanging out with Kelly, Beth, and a few other divas while they got ready. I loved hanging out with them, and I was going to miss it, except for being their Barbie to dress up when we were all going out. I ended up in a green corset top, dark skinny jeans, and black pumps. Kelly put ringlets in my hair and pulled part of it up.

"You look great! They are all going to miss you." Alicia said and I smiled. Kelly and Beth were giving me the same look since they were the two who knew about John.

Barri POV

I smiled when I saw the girls come out and Kimmie looked amazing. I was so glad that I had gotten her to come on the road for the last few months; she was important to me. She was the one person that I never wanted to lose.

"You look great." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks, come on." She said and I offered her my arm.

We were walking out with everyone when I saw Kimmie look over; she was looking at John, Randy, and Adam. I knew that they weren't going to come tonight, since we usually didn't talk to them.

"I will be right back." I said and everyone stopped. I knew that they were all probably wondering what in the blue hell I was doing. I walked over to where they were and they all looked at me as Mike joined them.

"You all should come tonight… it's Kimmie's last night before she goes back to Tampa." I said and they looked surprised.

"Alright, where?" they asked me.

"Club across from the hotel." I said and they nodded.

I walked back over and put my arm around Kimmie. Stu was giving me a strange look.

"I invited them; we should get along since we all work together." I said and Kimmie smiled at me.

John POV

I was shocked that Barri had invited us. We were going to go once we dropped off our stuff at the hotel. I threw my stuff in my room and Randy walked in a minute later.

"Do you think Kimmie told him to invite us?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know; she said that she told him to try and get along with us, but I don't think she came out and asked him." I said and he nodded.

I grabbed a box and he look at me strange.

"You really like her?" he asked me after a second and I smiled.

"Yep." I said and he smiled at me as we walked back downstairs.

Adam, Jay, Mike, Eve, and Layla were going to go with us. I knew that Cody was probably there so Layla was going for him. We walked in and were told to go upstairs. I walked up there and they had stuff everywhere for Kimmie. I looked around and realized that apparently it was also her birthday or it was going to be soon.

"Did you know it was her birthday?" Randy asked me and I shook my head no. We had been dating for two months and it consisted of stolen moments in the locker rooms or late night visits to each other's hotel room.

We grabbed drinks and I spotted Kimmie on the dance floor with Stephen. He had his hands around her waist and I couldn't help but feel jealous. I threw back a shot and walked onto the dance floor.

"Can I dance with the birthday girl?" I asked and Stephen reluctantly gave her over to me. She smiled at me as a slow song came on.

"You are risking a lot." She said and I smiled.

"You are worth it." I said.

"Were you going to tell me it was your birthday?" I asked her and she smiled.

"It's actually tomorrow." She said and I nodded.

"Well, I got you something and I didn't even know it was your birthday." I said and she looked at me confused.

"You have already gotten me enough." She said and I smiled.

"Well, here is something else." I said as took her hand from around my neck and slipped a small band on her right hand. She looked down and gasped.

"John…" she said and I smiled.

"Just say thank you." I said.

"Thanks." She said and I smiled.

"My turn." A voice said and I smiled at her before letting Drew dance with her.

"You gave it to her?" Randy asked me as I walked over by the bar and I nodded. I smiled when I spotted the small silver band on her finger with a row of blue sapphires on it.

Kimmie POV

I partied into the night and I had fun. I knew that I would miss them all and they were glad that I was in Tampa. I had made a ton of friends and I didn't want to lose them because I had a normal job. I got back to my room around 2 am and sat on the bed. I pulled off the boots and my toes relished in the feeling of the carpet and not the boots.

I had just changed and was about to crawl into bed when someone knocked on my door. I opened it to find John and quickly let him in. He smiled at me and I kissed him. He kissed me, but something seemed distant.

"What is it?" I asked him and he sighed.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" I asked him and he looked at me confused.

"No, no, I'm not… I really like you Kimmie. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok with the relationship that we have. I will be traveling, but I want to be able to come see you when I can." He said and I nodded.

"I know, John, I understand this is your job and as long as you are alright with it; so am I. I really like you and I want to see where this goes." I said and he smiled at me.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure before you left in the morning." He said and kissed me.

He finally left about a few more kisses and the fact that we both needed sleep.

I got home late that afternoon and collapsed. I had two days off before I had to go back to work and I wanted to sleep through at least one of them. I had to admit it though that I had a boring life compared to John and Barri.

**A/N: Is John going to be faithful? Is Barri going to get along with John once Kimmie's gone?**


	8. Surprises all around

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**findtheenigmawithin, miamitravel, jodie54, Aminal-Viper-Cena Fan, & xmyheartshine - ****Thanks for reviewing!**

Kimmie POV

I got back to work and everything was going good. I got text messages from Barri, Stu, Heath, Phil, and Kelly almost daily. I was glad that I had gone with them this summer and I was so happy that I had met John. John texted me every free second that he had and I was hoping that everything was going to work out with us.

School started and I loved my job. I was teaching two art classes, two photography classes, and one yearbook class. I had two free periods and everything was going great. I didn't have to talk to Brian anymore and John was always just a phone call away.

I was working one day when Reese came into my classroom; it was the day before the students came back. She hugged me and I was glad to see her; I hadn't seen her since the last day of school last year. She was one of my closer friends here.

"So, how was traveling around with some of the hottest people on the planet?" she asked me and I laughed. She was a diehard wrestling fan and knew as much as she could about them.

"Great." I said with a smiled.

"So, who did you hook up with?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Why do you say that?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"You have a glow about you like you found someone other than Barri that makes you happy." She said and I smiled. I pulled out my Iphone and showed her a picture of John and I. She squealed and hugged me.

"Wow, he really is hot!" she said and I was laughing.

"Thanks." I said and she smiled.

"Anything new with you?" I asked her and she told me about how she had broken up with some guy that she had only been dating for a few weeks so she wasn't torn up about it. I just had to smile as she rambled on because I knew that one day she would find a guy that she really liked.

"Oh, I do actually have something to tell you… well, warn you about." She said and I looked at her strange.

"What?" I asked her.

"They hired Brian back; the school board made them. They found that he was fired without cause." She said and I sighed. I didn't really want to deal with him, but I wasn't going to let him ruin my newfound happiness.

"Well, good for him." I said and she was laughing. She couldn't stand him either.

John POV

I was glad that I had four days off starting Friday and I knew exactly where I was going. I had gotten Kimmie's address and I was going to surprise her. I had already sent her flowers on the day she started school; she sent me a picture of them and I was glad that they made her happy.

I got into Tampa around 2pm and I knew that she would be home around 3pm. I went to my house, showered, changed, and drove to where she lived. We lived on opposite sides of Tampa. I lived north of the city and she lived in Clearwater. I drove over there and saw her car in her driveway. I pulled in and knocked on the door.

She appeared at the door a few minutes later and looked shocked to see me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me as I hugged her.

"I have four days off and I wanted to see you; we do live in the same city…sorta." I said and she smiled at me as she kissed me. I was just glad to see her.

"Let's go out tonight." I said and she nodded.

"Sounds great." She said and she disappeared to get ready. I was going to take her to one of my favorite restaurants.

We had fun and I drove us back to her condo; she seemed like she was having fun.

"Let me change and we can watch a movie." She said and I nodded.

She was changing when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Can you get that?" she yelled and I nodded.

I opened the door and found a very shocked Barri looking back at me.

Barri POV

I had gone over to Kimmie's to see her once I got in town and settled; we had a few days off and I wanted to see how school was going for her. I didn't know who's car was in the driveway, but since the tags were from Florida; I figured it was one of her work friends. I knocked on the door and John Cena opened the door.

"Who is it?" Kimmie asked behind and then she saw me standing in the doorway.

"Barri, come in." she said and I shook my head before walking away.

I didn't make it to my car before she stopped me and blocked the door with her body.

"No, wait, you need to know what's going on." She said and I looked down at her.

"You're right; what the hell is going on?" I asked her.

"I am seeing John." She said and I sighed. I wanted to hurt him already.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because he is a nice, fun to be around, and we have a lot in common." She said and I looked at her in disbelief.

"Like what? Sex?" I asked her and she looked shocked that I had said that.

"Barri!" she said and I ran a hand over my face.

"How long?" I asked her.

"A little over two months." She said and I was shocked; that meant she started dating him a few weeks after she came on the road with us.

"You didn't tell me?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"No, because you didn't seem to like him." She said.

"I don't!" I snapped and then realized something.

"You never wanted me to be nice to him because he was a fellow wrestler or just to get along; you wanted me to be nice because you were dating him or screwing him." I said and she looked hurt at that comment.

"Barri, I knew that you would react like this. I was going to tell you." she said.

"When? When he got you pregnant and left you?" I said and she slapped me across the face.

"Barri, that's not fair." She said and I shook my head.

"No, what's not fair is that my best friend goes behind me back and dates the one guy I asked her to stay away from for many reasons… I see how much you care about our friendship." I said.

"I do care…" she was saying.

"No, you don't! Don't call me when he leaves you for another bimbo, gets you pregnant, or hurts you because he got tired of you. I'm not cleaning up your messes anymore." I said and she looked really hurt, but I was too.

"Barri, I am NOT going to do that to her and you need to stop yelling at her." John said as he came out of the condo.

"Shut up, Cena, we aren't in the ring and you don't have Vince behind you. I will hurt you." I said and he glared at me. I looked back at Kimmie who had tears in her eyes.

"So much for friends." I said and got back in my car as I sped away. I couldn't believe that she had done that to me.

Kimmie POV

I was so upset that Barri had just ended our friendship. John pulled me back inside and held me while I cried on the couch. I was so upset, because I didn't understand why Barri didn't want me to happy, why he wanted to give up our friendship, or why he thought I betrayed him. I hated this and I just wanted everything to go back to the way it used to be when we were on the road.

**A/N: So Barri knows...**


	9. Happy?

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**findtheenigmawithin, miamitravel, jodie54, Aminal-Viper-Cena Fan, flowerpower, & xmyheartshine - ****Thank you for the reviews! I am shocked at the response to this story! Enjoy!**

John POV

I held Kimmie as she cried; Barri was a complete ass to her. She didn't deserve how she treated him, but I also knew that I didn't want to come between her and her best friend; no matter who the best friend happened to be. I held her until she calmed down and she looked up at me; she was a mess, but a hot one. I brushed the tears away and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, babe, I never meant to come between you two." I said and she snuggled into my chest.

"I knew it would happen, but I had hope that he would act better." She said and I sighed.

"Kimmie, maybe we shouldn't do this… I mean, I don't want to come between you and Barri." I said and she quickly got off me. She sighed and turned around with her head over her forehead.

"Fine, go, prove him right." She said and turned to walk away.

I quickly got up and grabbed her arm. I pulled her back to me and she was trying not to cry again.

"I don't want to prove him right and I don't want to let you go. I just want you to be happy." I said as I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. I pulled away and she looked so unhappy; I kissed her again when she finally wrapped her arms around my neck. She moaned as I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she pulled me closer. I ran my hands down to her butt and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around mine.

I pulled away and she looked perfect.

"My room is upstairs." She whispered and I nodded as I started up the stairs. I got there and looked around it was the loft with a connecting bathroom. I spotted her bed in the middle and walked us towards it as I captured her lips again. She kissed me and then went back to work on my earlobe and neck.

I finally dropped her on the bed as she pulled me down with her. I leaned back and her hands immediately went to the hem of my shirt. She pulled up and I pulled it the rest of the way off. She ran her hands down my chest and stomach and it sent a shiver through me.

Kimmie POV

I was looking at John's perfect body and it really was perfect. I was running my hands down his perfect chest and abs as I traced the indentions. I was looking at it as I came to the waistband of his shorts. I looked up at him and he was staring down at me. I kept my eyes on him as I undid his belt, his shorts, and the zipper. He moaned slightly when I ran my hand over the inside of his shorts, because he wasn't wearing any boxers. I started to reach inside when he stopped me.

"You are wearing entirely too much." He whispered in my ear as he pulled me into a sitting position. He pulled my shirt over my head and kissed me as his hands went to my lacey covered chest. I moaned when he squeezed lightly and then ran his hands around to the back; it didn't take him long to undo the clasp and it slipped off my shoulders. He pulled it off my arms and threw it somewhere behind him. He pushed me back onto the bed as he nuzzled my neck with his ear. I moaned when his lips pressed against my throat and his hands went to my breast. I gasped when he rolled a nipple between his fingers and he smiled when I made little noises.

He proceeded to kiss down my stomach to the waistband of the jogging pants I had on; he slipped his hands on the sides and pulled them off me. I watched as he kissed back up my leg to my undies; he placed a light kiss over my center and I moaned. He smirked as he hook his thumbs on the sides and pulled my undies down. I closed my eyes as he ran his hands up my legs and he pulled my legs further apart. I gasped and bucked my hips when I felt his tongue run over my clit. He pushed down on my hips as he his tongue began to explore me. I was clawing at the sheets as he brought my closer to my peek. He pulled away and my eyes shot open from the loss of contact.

I got ready to say something when I saw him drop his shorts and he looked amazing. He took very good care of himself. He looked up at me when he was rolling the condom over himself. He never took his eyes off me as he crawled up the bed and settled between my legs. I wrapped my arms around him as he placed his tip at my entrance and he leaned down to kiss me. I was kissing him when I felt his hips shift forward and he started to bury himself inside of me. I moaned when he was finally inside of me and he grunted when he found a pace.

We were meeting each other's thrust as he began to speed up. I knew that he was close and I was on the verge of exploding; he felt so good. The grip he had on my hips was bruising and the force that he was pounding into me was hard and rough, but it felt so good.

"Come on, baby." He whispered as he sped up. I gasped and dug my nails into his back as he got rough; I couldn't hold out much longer as I felt the warmth spread through my body. He let out a loud growl as he thrusted once more before collapsing beside me.

He gathered me into his arms as he came back from the bathroom. I sighed as he pulled me against his chest and he was rubbing small circles into my arm. We laid there in a comfortable silence until he groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I sat up.

"I'm starving." He said and I laughed.

"Pizza?" I asked him and he nodded as I leaned over to grab my phone.

I ordered a pizza and got up to get dressed. He whistled when I bent over and I smirked at him. He got up and got dressed as well; we were cuddling on the couch when the doorbell rang. I opened it and frowned.

"Hi, Kimmie." Heath said and I looked at him.

"Hi, Heath, what's up?" I asked him.

"Um, I, well we, wanted to know if you were alright?" he asked me and I nodded as John walked up to the door.

"We are fine." I said and Heath nodded when he saw John.

"Why did you really come?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Barri is pissed at you… he doesn't understand why you chose John over him." Heath said as John's hands settled on my hips.

"I didn't choose anyone over anyone else… I just chose to date someone that my former best friend didn't approve of… that's all." I said and he sighed.

"He is just pissed." He said.

"She got that." John said and I smirked at the tone he used. Heath glared at him and I pushed Heath outside and walked out with him. John stayed in the doorway and finally closed it.

"Look, I knew that he wouldn't like it, but I can't really care because he ended the friendship over it. I figured that he would be ok since I was happy, but no… he flipped out and didn't even try." I said and Heath nodded.

"Look, I see where you are coming from but he feels hurt because you kept it from him." He said and I sighed.

"I understand that and I probably should have told him, but I can't change that. I can just be happy now." I said and Heath nodded as he reached for the door handle to get back into his car.

"I don't know how long it will be before he talks to you again." He said and I nodded.

"I know and I know Barri better than most… I can tell you that it won't be soon, but I know that I am not budging and if the rest of you aren't happy about it, then I'm sorry, but right now I am going to be with John." I said and he sighed.

"I will still talk to ya, but I don't know about the rest of the guys." He said and I nodded.

"Just don't lose the friends you are around all the time for me." I said and he nodded. He gave me a quick hug and left as the pizza guy came. I paid and walked back inside; I sat the pizza down and John pulled me in for a mind-blowing kiss.

"Just tell me if you aren't happy and I will go." He whispered when we pulled away.

"I'm happy… really happy." I said and he smiled.

**A/N: Please review**


	10. Pool Party

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**findtheenigmawithin, miamitravel, jodie54, sonib89, & xmyheartshine - ****Thank you for the reviews! **

Kimmie POV

John left around 2am the next morning; he was sweet for trying to keep my mind off of Barri and the other problems now. I just wanted to crawl in bed and make it all go away… except for the part where John and I slept together. He had to ask if it good and I reassured him it was for our first time; John was also quick to point out that it wasn't… it was just the first time that I remembered.

I was laying in bed and I saw my phone light up. I looked at it and expected it to be a text from John, but instead it was Stu.

_He misses you ~ S_

_He left me ~ K_

_Neither of ya are going to budge huh? ~S_

_Nope, let me guess after this you're not going to talk to me bc of who I'm dating? ~ K_

_I'll still talk to ya, but I don't like him ~ S_

_Fair enough… and please keep an eye on him ~ K_

_No problem, night Lil Brit ~ S_

I finally fell asleep that night, but I kept thinking about the fight I had with Barri. I finally drifted to sleep with nothing but my thoughts to comfort me tonight.

John POV

I got up the next morning, well afternoon, and texted Kimmie. I was having a get together tonight and I wanted her to be there. She agreed and I told her that I would pick her up in two hours. Sean and Dan were in town, plus Randy and Sam were visiting people here so I knew that I would get to see all of them. I had the catering company bringing the food at 5 and I was picking Kimmie up at 3:30.

I left for her house and she smiled when she saw me.

"You have a swimsuit right?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yes and extra clothes… anything else?" she asked me and I acted like I was thinking about it.

"Just this." I said and kissed her. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I was running my hands up her back and she pulled away.

"Come on." I whined and she smiled.

"You have people coming over at 5." She reminded me and I placed a quick kiss on her lips before we left her condo. I could tell that she was still a little bummed, but I wanted her to have fun tonight.

We got to my house and I showed her around; she loved the view and I just liked to see her smile. I was standing behind her in the kitchen when I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed her into the counter. I started to kiss and nibbled down her neck; she moaned softly and brought a hand up to ran through the hair on the back of my head.

"We have time." I said and she wiggled her hips a little as the doorbell rang. I growled and she was trying not to laugh.

"Had, John." She said and I nodded as I went to open the door. It was Randy and Sam; I guess the Bob and Elaine had Alanna with them.

"Hey, hope you don't mind that we are early." Sam said and handed me a two bottles of wine. I hugged her and smiled.

"Thanks for ruining me getting some." I whispered to Randy and he smirked.

"Kimmie is here?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Oh, so I get to meet Kimmie?" Sam asked and I nodded.

They followed me back to the kitchen and Kimmie was looking outside.

"Kimmie, Randy and Sam are here." I said and she turned around. She smiled at them; Randy and Sam hugged her.

"Kimmie, it's nice to meet you. John has talked a lot about you." Sam told her and Kimmie smiled as a blush crept up her face.

"Why don't you two go change and then we can start drinking?" Randy suggested. Kimie smirk and Sam smacked him in the arm.

"Sounds fine." Kimmie said.

Sam nodded and they both headed to change.

"Quickie?" Randy said and I looked at him.

"Yeah, but definitely not with you." I said and raced towards my bedroom.

I walked in and shut the door. Kimmie was coming out of the bathroom in just her bra and undies. I smiled as I quickly walked over to her. I pulled her in for a kiss and she moaned into my mouth as my hands ran down her sides.

"Quickie?" she asked me and I smirked; I liked the way she thought.

"Turn around." I demanded in a low voice.

She quickly turned around and put her hands on the bed as I pulled her undies off. I already had my shorts on the floor and I pressed my tip to her center. She was already wet.

"Good girl." I purred as I pushed into her. She stifled a moan and her hands dug into the duvet and she bucked her hips.

I didn't hold back as I slammed into her as she bit down on her lip to keep quiet. I reached around and pressed my thumb to her clit as she leaned further over the bed. She moaned into the bed and I felt her walls get tighter.

"Come for me." I begged her as I continued to slam into her. She moaned into the bed as I felt her walls contract around me; I had to stifle a groan as I felt my climax shoot through me. I leaned over and kissed down her spine.

"Wow." She breathed out and I smiled.

"Come on baby." I said after another minute and she groaned.

"I would rather just spend the rest of the night locked in this room with you." she said in a low voice. I kissed her.

"That will happen one day; I promise." I said as she smiled.

She cleaned up and got changed. I walked out with her and Randy was outside with Sam. We walked out and Randy gave me a knowing smirk. I sat down beside him and Kimmie and Sam started talking abou girl stuff.

A few hours later the party was in full swing and I had invited a lot of people. I was sitting on the edge of the pool when my ex, Liz, walked over to me. I was talking to someone when Liz leaned down and kissed me. I pushed her off, but it wasn't quick enough to see Kimmie, Sam, and another girl looking at me. I got ready to say something when Kimmie dashed inside.

"Aww, did your girlfriend not like that?" Liz asked me and I turned around real quick and glared at her.

"You can leave." I said as I walked inside.

I walked to my room and I saw the bathroom door shut; I tried it but it was locked. I sighed and leaned my head against it. I could hear the faint sobs coming from Kimmie and everything in me hurt.

"Kimmie, I'm sorry." I said at the door and I heard movement. I moved away as she opened the door. She had shorts on over her swimsuit bottoms.

"I should have just listened to Barri." She said as she walked past me and I didn't liked that.

"No, stop." I said as she ignored me as she grabbed her stuff. She started for the door and I pushed it shut.

"We need to talk." I said and she turned to look at me.

"No, I need to leave." She said and I sighed.

"Look, that was my ex… I didn't kiss her; she kissed me. I know that you don't like it, but I already kicked her out. It wasn't a big deal. I'm just sorry that she showed up and did that." I said and she glared at me.

"Not a big deal?" she asked me and I nodded.

"So, what if, my ex came over to me and started kissing me… maybe running his hands over me…" I was saying.

"Stop it, Kimmie." John said and I smirked.

"Doesn't feel good when it's the other way around does it?" I asked him and he slammed his hand against the door. I jumped and was surprised. I had been around Barri when he was mad, but I had no clue about John. I was looking up into his blue eyes and they were dark.

She slipped past me and started downstairs. I groaned because I really didn't want her to leave, but I didn't want to deal with her being mad and my other guest.

"Kimmie, don't leave, but what do you want me to do? I made her leave and I have my other guest." I said and she looked at me.

"Just go have fun with your guest." She said and I grabbed her arm.

"Please stay." I said and she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let her come and I'm sorry that it hurt you. I didn't mean to get mad. Please, just stay. I want you here." I said and she sighed.

"Please." I said as I took her bag and took it back to my room. I walked out and she was still standing there. I pulled her up to me and kissed her.

"Thank you." I said and took her hand as I lead her downstairs. I just wanted the rest of the night to go good.

**A/N: Please review**


	11. Found

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**jodie54 & xmyheartshine - ****Thank you for the reviews! I really appriciate it!**

Kimmie POV

John and I grew closer over the next few weeks as Barri and I grew further apart. I still hadn't talked to him and I hadn't tried. The guys would let me know how things were going and I was glad to at least know that he was alright. I was sitting at home after getting home from the work and I was looking forward to the weekend. I knew that John would be here on Sunday and I couldn't wait to see him.

I was deep in thought trying to figure out what to do about Brian; he was all but threatening me at the moment and I wasn't really in the mood to deal with him. I had told him to leave me alone, but he still kept on trying. I wasn't sure what to do and Reese had told me to go to the cops, but I didn't want to cause trouble and I really didn't want John to know.

I was sitting on the couch when someone knocked on the door. I wasn't sure who it could be because I wasn't expecting anyone. I opened the door and tried to shut it back when I found Brian on the other side.

"Stop being like this, Kimmie, I still want to be with you." he said and pushed the door open. I stepped back as he walked in and shut it.

"Get out." I said and he smirked at me.

"Make me." He said and I sighed; I knew that I couldn't make him.

"Just please leave… it's over between us. I have moved on; you need to do the same." I told him and he smirked.

"You moved on to that meathead?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"What does it matter… it's not you." I said and I was surprised when he backhanded me. I fell over and saw blood drip to the floor.

"You should be with me." He said and pulled me back to my feet. I was looking at him and he looked almost happy at the fact that my lips were busted open.

"No, I shouldn't." I said and he hit me again. I tried to fight back, but eventually I was in the floor huddled in a ball; I was trying to block everything out.

I don't know what finally made him leave, but I couldn't move when he did. The pain was overwhelming as I reached for my phone. I hit the button to illuminate the screen and saw a text from John.

_Can't wait to see you ~ JC_

I started to cry and everything hurt as I shook. I wanted this all to go away and between the crying and hyperventilating; I passed out from pain.

Barri POV

I sat in front of Kimmie's condo; I wanted to talk to her. I missed her. I wanted to talk to her, but I hated that she was with him. I was looking at her condo and there were no lights on; it was 11pm at night. I sighed and got out of the car; I needed to talk to her. I also needed just to see her.

I walked to the door and knocked softly; I knew that her bedroom as the loft so she would be able to hear me knock. I waited and saw no signs of life; I knocked again and sighed. I pulled out my keys and looked down at them; I had a key to her place. I didn't want to barge in, but I wanted to see her. I took a chance and put the key into the lock. I turned it slowly and opened the door.

"K?" I asked as I walked in. I couldn't see anything because she lights were out. I took a step in and hear someone groan. I jumped back and found the lights. I turned them on to find a very beaten Kimmie laying on the floor.

"K, are you ok?" I asked her as I leaned down to her. I looked at her and she had blood and bruises everywhere. I scooped her up and carried her to the car. I drove straight to the hospital and they took her back immediately. I was so worried; I let the guys know that something was wrong. Stu and Heath showed up a little later.

"What's going on?" Heath asked me.

"I found her on the floor beat up." I said and they immediately got mad.

"Who did it?" Stu asked me and knowing Stu he would probably go after them.

"I don't know." I said.

"Um, did you call him?" Heath asked me and I sighed. I knew that I needed to, but I really didn't want to.

"No, I guess I should." I said and they nodded.

I pulled her phone out and found his number; I hit send and he picked up a minute later.

"Hey gorgeous." He said and I sighed.

"It's not her." I said.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"Calm down, she's in the hospital." I said and I heard movement.

"What happened?" he asked me and I could hear was seemed like real concern in his voice.

"I found her in her apartment; it looks like someone beat her up pretty bad." I said and I heard smashing.

"I'll be there soon." He said.

I talked to him a few more minutes and he hung up. I was surprised that it went easier than expected.

Kimmie POV

I woke up later and everything still hurt. I looked around and saw Barri sitting in the chair next to me; I had no idea why he was here.

"B?" I asked him.

"Kimmie, you're up." He said and I still had no idea why he was here. I hadn't called him or anyone for that matter.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I found you and brought you in." he said and I sighed.

"Why?" I asked him and was both shocked and confused at my response.

"What do you mean why? You were hurt." He said and I shook my head as a sharp pain shot through me. He stood up to help me and I put my hand out to stop him.

"You helped me enough." I said and he looked hurt.

"Kimmie." He said and I looked at him.

"Who did this?" he asked me and I shook my head; I knew exactly who did it.

"It was Brian wasn't it." he said and I didn't say anything.

"I promise I will make him pay." He said and I looked at him.

"Why? Why do you care? You gave up on this friendship. Stop trying to pretend that you care." I said and he sighed.

"I found you because I came over to apologize." He said and I sighed.

"Whatever." I mumbled and he started to say something when someone opened the door. I looked up to see Stu and Heath in the doorway.

"Hey, little Brit." Stu said and hugged me.

"Hey, guys." I said and hugged both of them.

I waited and was finally released after I talked to the doctor, nurse, and cops. I didn't really want to talk to anyone except John. I got back to my house and groaned.

"Pain?" Heath asked me.

"No, I lost my phone." I said and Barri handed it to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled and sat down. I had just sat down when the door came flying open. John was standing in the doorway. He looked at everyone and finally stopped on me. He came over and cradled me in his arms.

"I'm glad that you are ok." He whispered and kissed me. I nodded and someone cleared their throat.

"We will come by tomorrow." Stu said and I nodded. I hugged him and Heath as they left. Barri and John were still staring each other down.

"Barri, outside?" I asked him and he nodded.

We walked outside and he looked at me.

"I'm glad you're ok." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and he looked down.

"I'm sorry, Kimmie, I hate that we aren't talking." He said and I sighed.

"Me too, but at least I always accepted everything about you… even when you dated people I didn't like." I said and he sighed.

"Fine, I fucked up… I'm really sorry, love." I said and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, too, B, but right now, I don't know. You really hurt me." I said and he sighed.

"Fine, but at least can I call you or text again?" he said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but don't say a word about John." I warned him and he nodded.

He hugged me and left. I knew exactly where he was going and as much as I wanted to stop him; I wanted Brian to hurt like I did.

**A/N: Please review**


	12. Love

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**jodie54, flowerpower, miamitravel, & xmyheartshine - Thank you for reviewing! ****Sorry for the short chapter. **

Barri POV

I pulled up to Brian's house with Stu and Heath in the car. They found out what I was going to do and they wouldn't let me do it alone. We knew that he didn't know Heath so Heath walked up to the door and knocked. He let him in and Heath held him while we came in and beat the crap out of him. We didn't care if we got caught; I wanted him to hurt worse than Kimmie.

Heath got some good kicks in and I threw him around the room a little. I let Stu get some boxing moves in and realized that I didn't want to mess with him in a back alley. We finally left and I drove back to my condo. We went inside and I sat down.

"So are you two talking again?" Stu asked me and I nodded as I opened a beer.

"Yeah, I still don't like the guy." I said.

"Just wait til he really screws up and then help her." Heath said and I nodded.

"Good idea, but I really don't want to see her get hurt." I said.

"Look, you can't control what John does or doesn't do… you just have to be there when she needs me." Stu said and I sighed. They were both right.

John POV

I was holding Kimmie as we sat on her bed.

"What happened, baby?" I asked her.

"I was sitting downstairs when someone knocked on the door. I opened it because I thought that it might have been Reese or one of the guys. I was shocked when I saw him and I tried to close the door; I wasn't fast enough. He pushed his way inside and we got into a fight. I tried to defend myself…" she said as she put her head in her hands.

I pulled her closer as I rubbed my hand up and down her back to calm her down.

"He won't hurt you anymore… I'm here." I whispered as she snuggled deeper into my chest.

I held her that night and I really didn't like her ex boyfriend; he seemed like a real douche. I fell asleep with her in my arms and realized that I was pretty happy with her.

Kimmie POV

I woke up the next morning and was extremely sore; I managed to get up without waking John up. I showered and started to cook breakfast. I had a few missed texted and Reese wanted to know how I was doing. She called last night and John talked to her; apparently she freaked out on him. I found it a little funny.

I was cooking when I felt arms slide around me and a rock hard chest press against my back.

"I missed you when I woke up this morning." John whispered to me in a soft voice.

"Sorry, I figured you might be hungry." I said and he kissed my neck. I moaned softly as his hands ran lightly over my stomach. He slipped them under my tank top as I tried to concentrate on the food.

"John, you can't or the food will get messed up." I said with as much will power as I could muster.

"Fine." He whispered as he traced light circles over my stomach.

I finished cooking and he has his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Foods done." I said as I turned off the eyes.

"Finally." He mumbled as he pulled me away from the stove.

He turned me around and kissed me as he gently backed me into the counter. I had my hands around his neck and he tugged at the tank top.

"Please leave it on." I whispered and he nodded as he picked me up and sat me on the counter top. I pulled him closer as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He groaned when my hands ran over his bare chest and I slipped his shorts past his hips. I ran my hand over his hardening shaft as he lifted my off the counter to pull my shorts off me. They were thrown somewhere behind him as he pulled me to the edge of the counter.

I moaned when his finger dipped inside of me and he quickly added another finger.

"I need you." I moaned against his mouth as he pulled his lips off mine and started to trail kisses on my jawline. He pulled back as he readjusted me onto the very edge of the counter top; I was glad he was tall or this wouldn't work.

I gasped when I felt his tip slip past my opening and he filled me completely in one thrust. I moaned and pulled his lips to mine as he wasted no time in speeding up. I was digging my nails into his back as he continued to speed up.

"Kimmie." He moaned and I knew that he was close.

"Come on, baby." He grunted as he continued to slam into my with full force. I was so close as I pulled his lips back to mine; neither of us could really kiss because the passion was blinding at this point so my lips met his as I let a moan slip out.

"I'm close." I panted and he pulled out before slamming all the way into me. I gripped him tighter as my orgasm spread over me. He thrust a few more times before I felt him shoot into me. I leaned my head into the crook of his neck as he pulled me closer.

"I love you." he whispered and I pulled away. I didn't know if I had heard him right.

"What?" I asked him after a second.

"I love you, Kimmie, you have made me really happy over the last few months." He said and I smiled.

"I love you too, John." I said and he kissed me.

"Come on, now you really have to be hungry." I said and he smirked.

I groaned when he pulled out and we went to clean up. I found my shorts and we sat down to eat.

We didn't do much that day because he wanted me to relax and heal up. I understood it and I knew that I couldn't ask for anyone better than John.

**A/N: Please review**


	13. Drunken Lips

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**jodie54, flowerpower, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, miamitravel, & AnimalViper-Cena Fan - Thank you for reviewing! **

Kimmie POV

I watched as John packed everything; he was leaving tomorrow and he was worried because of what happened with Brian.

"I will be fine." I said to him and he smiled at me.

"I can worry about you." he said and I smiled.

"I know, but I worry about you more." I said and he looked at me funny.

"Why babe?" he asked me.

"Because I'm not the one who gets beat up for a living, I'm not the one who hit because with hard object, and I'm not the one who has stalker fans." I said and he kissed me.

"Fine, but I worry about you just because you are you." he said when he pulled away.

I drove him to the airport that afternoon and he promised to call me when he landed. I couldn't help, but miss him a little when I finally got home. He had made sure that I was alright after Brian had gone psycho on me. I was sitting on my couch when someone knocked on the door. I looked through the peephole so that I didn't get any surprises and found Barri leaning against the doorframe.

I opened the door and he gave me a small smile.

"I can to check on ya." He said and I moved to let him.

He walked in and shrugged off his jacket; he sat down on the couch and I sat beside him.

"Are you ok?" he asked me as he brushed a finger over my still bruised cheek.

"Yeah." I said and I saw him knuckles; they were purple.

"Did you kick his ass?" I asked Barri and he smiled.

"Sure did." He said and I smiled. I shouldn't be happy, but I was… Brian deserved whatever came to him.

"Is lover boy gone?" he asked me and I nodded.

"You know he is or you wouldn't have stopped by." I said and he smirked.

"Fine." He said and held his hands up in defeat.

"Tell me the truth, B, why don't you like him for me?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I'll tell you one day, Kimmie, but not now. You don't need to worry about it now." He said and I nodded.

"We are going out tonight." He said as we watched TV.

"We are?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, the guys want you to go out with us. We miss ya." I said and she sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing anything fancy." I said and he laughed.

I changed into the most comfortable and nicest clothes that I could find which happened to be a sundress. I walked out and Barri smiled at me as I got into his car.

"You look nice." He said and I smiled; I still didn't feel like I looked nice because of the bruises.

We pulled up to Stu's and I pulled my sweater on; I followed Barri into the house. I felt like I didn't belong; I had felt that way since I started dating John.

"Hey, you made it." a southern voice said and I had to smile; Heath was always really nice.

"Yep, and I brought a guest." Barri said and Heath smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, beautiful." Heath said and hugged me.

"Whose beautiful?" a strong English voice said.

"Not you." Barri shot back and I smirked as Stu came into the room.

"Little Brit, I'm glad you came. You think I'm beautiful right?" Stu asked me and I laughed as he hugged me.

"Definitely." I said as Paul and Kelly walked into the room. They both gave me hugs and Kelly pulled me away from some girl time.

Kelly POV

I was glad to see Kimmie here; I had missed her.

"So, you and Barri are friends again?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, he actually found me the other night and then he beat him up for me." She said and I nodded.

"He seems happier tonight; I know that he missed you."I told her and she nodded as we took inside to see the guys joking around.

"What about you and Paul?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know; he is super sweet, but I feel like it's gone." I said and she hugged me.

"I'm sorry sweetie; I know that if you two are meant to be together then it will happen." She said and I nodded.

"How about you and John?" I asked her and she smiled.

"We are good; he flew out today and I already miss him." She said and I smiled; I knew that she really liked him.

"I'm glad that you found someone." I said and she nodded.

"I just wish that it didn't feel like the world was against it." she said and I nodded.

"They will come around; they are just protective of you." I said and she smiled.

Kimmie POV

We talked about everything and drank a lot. They guys came out to join us and Kelly was mostly drunk by now. I was buzzed and leaning on Stu when he sat down.

"Careful now, I don't want to send mix signals." Stu said and I smirked at him.

"Yeah, you never know her ass of a boyfriend might jump out and tackle you." Barri said and I looked at him. He was drunk and I wasn't happy.

"Thanks, B." I said and he smiled at me. I forgot when he was drunk that he told me everything.

"Why is he an ass?" Heath asked him after gauging my reaction.

"Because, he only wants her for sex; he doesn't actually care. He wants to further himself and eventually he will leave her in the dust." Barri said and I nodded.

"But that doesn't mean that he isn't good for her." A drunk Paul added to the conversation.

"I overheard him and Randy; he started dating her for sex." He said and I couldn't take it anymore.

I got up and walked inside; I was leaning on the counter when Heath walked up beside me.

"Come on, I haven't drank anything, I will take you home." He said and I nodded.

Heath POV

I opened the door and Kimmie slipped into the car. I knew that she had been hurt a lot; she didn't deserve it. I drove her to her house and walked her to the door. I checked to make sure that no one was in her condo before I left. I didn't want to leave her there, but she promised that she would be alright. I told her to call me before going home. I didn't want to go back and it didn't matter since I had hidden everyone's keys.

**A/N: Was Barri telling the truth?**


	14. Visitors

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**jodie54, flowerpower, my time is now, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, miamitravel, & sonib89 - Thank you for reviewing! **

**Check out my other stories 200 Years & Picking up the Pieces**

Kimmie POV

I was sitting on my couch as I looked outside at the storm that was coming through; I sighed and looked at the time. It was now 1:00 am; I still hadn't talked to John. I wondered if Barri was telling the truth; I knew that he didn't like the guys, but would he really made stuff up just to get me away from him?

I jumped when the phone rang beside me; I looked down to see John on the screen. I sighed; he had called three times already. I sighed as I answered the phone.

"Hey." I said and my voice couldn't hide my mood.

"What's wrong?" he asked me immediately.

"I want you to tell me something and if you lie to me I will have Barri hurt you." I said and he sighed.

"What is it, baby?" he asked me.

"Did you ever tell Randy that you were dating me for the sex?" I asked him and he immediately started laughing. I was shocked and a little annoyed at his reaction.

"Why are you laughing?" I finally asked him.

"Because, I never thought that Barri would ever do that… he is now making shit up to get you to break up with me." He said and I sighed; I knew that it sounded ridiculous, but it was true.

"I love you, Kimmie… I am not with you just for the sex." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, baby, I'm sorry for freaking out." I said and he laughed.

"I understand… I love you." he said.

We talked a little while longer before I fell asleep listening to the storm.

John POV

I threw my phone on the bed and Randy looked at me strange.

"What?" he asked me.

"Now, Barri, is making shit up about me just to get her away from me." I said and Randy sighed.

"Sorry, man, but at least she asked you about it." he said and I nodded.

"I really like her." I said and Randy smiled.

"I know, you have changed." He said and I looked at him strange.

"No, I mean that you actually care about her." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I do… she's different, plus she actually has substance… like thoughts." I said and he laughed.

We finally went to bed that night and I fell asleep thinking about Kimmie; she was my angel.

Stu POV

I got up the next morning and finally found our keys in the drawer. I figured that it was Heath because he and Kimmie weren't here. I remembered most of last night and I knew that Kimmie got pissed at us for talking about John.

I showered and went over to her condo. I knocked and she finally opened the door.

"Did you come here for you or for someone else?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Me, totally me." I said and she nodded.

She let me in and I sat down next to her.

"What?" she finally asked me.

"I wanted to say sorry about last night. I wanted everyone to have fun and I know that the conversation probably didn't suit you." I said and she nodded.

"How'd you guess?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Some of us are trying and I'm sorry that Barri doesn't like him but don't take it out on us." I begged her.

"I'm not Stu, but I have never once judged any of you because of who you date… it's not fair to do that to me." She said and I sighed.

"I know and I haven't done that… I'm sorry that Barri has." I said and she nodded.

We were sitting there when someone knocked on the door. She got up and smiled when she opened the door.

"Someone is here, but I will be ready in a few." She said and let them in. I shook my head when I saw Heath.

"hey, man." He said and I nodded at him.

I talked to them for a few minutes before leaving. I didn't know what to do because on one hand Barri was a good friend and co-worker, but Kimmie was always there for all of us.

Kimmie POV

The rest of the weekend flew by and I had fun with Heath. He was a nice guy and he wasn't thrilled with Barri. I knew that it was good to have a friend, but I didn't want to cause problems between Heath and Barri; they were co-workers.

I was teaching one day when someone knocked on my door. I waited as Reese opened the door.

"You have a large visitor." She said and I looked at her strange. She stepped out of the way and the kids gasped when John stepped into the room. I smiled at him as he walked over to me.

"Hi." I said and he smiled at me.

"Hi, I can to see what you do." He said and I laughed.

"Does anyone know who this is?" I asked the kids and a small boy in the back raised his hand. I pointed at him.

"John Cena." He said and John smiled.

"You know it." John said and the kids laughed at him.

The rest of class was John answering different questions. I was glad that there was just one more period of the day. I was sitting at my desk with John when the principal came into my room.

"Hello, Dr. Shek." I said and he smiled at me.

"I was here to see your visitor that caused so much commotion." He said and John shook his hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt your school day." John said.

"It's not a problem, but I was wondering if you would speak at a special assembly in 20 minutes?" he asked John and John smiled.

"Love to." John said and then the principal left. We listened as he announced it in a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." John said and I kissed him.

"No worries." I said as he smiled at me.

He spoke at the assembly and then waited for me to get my things together. We went back to my apartment and I was cooking spaghetti for us.

"So, how long ya in town?" I asked him as I started to clean up.

"Til tomorrow afternoon." He whispered and I groaned.

"I know, but then I will be back in two weeks." He said and I groaned again. He smirked against my neck.

"Well, I got you something to hold you over." He said and I looked over my shoulder at him.

He put a necklace around my neck and I smiled when I saw that it was a diamond heart necklace.

"Aww, thanks John." I said and kissed him.

"I want you to know that you really do have mine." He said as he put my hand over his heart. I smiled at him as he kissed me again.

I didn't get much sleep that night, but I didn't care because I had John.

**A/N: It's getting serious :)**


	15. Moving

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**jodie54, flowerpower, my time is now, & xFindTheEnigmaWithinx - Thank you for reviewing! **

**The updates will be a little further apart right now... since life has thrown a few curves my way. **

**Check out my other stories 200 Years & Picking up the Pieces**

Kimmie POV

I missed John so much and I hated being away from him. I was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Heath.

"What's your problem?" he asked me.

"I miss him." I said and he hit me with a pillow.

"Ow! What the hell, ginger?" I asked him and he laughed at me.

We got into a huge pillow fight with Heath sitting on me when the door flew open; we both looked up to see a confused John. Heath quickly stood up and helped me up.

"We were just joking around." I said and John nodded.

"Look, man, I am glad that you made her happy, so no hard feelings?" Heath asked after a second of awkwardness.

"No, man, as long as you don't hurt her." John said and I smiled at him as they shook hands.

"Good, well, see ya." Heath said as he hugged me. He left and John kissed me.

"I'm glad you're back." I said as he hugged me.

"Me too, I missed you… I don't like being away for two weeks." He said and I smiled at him.

"I like coming back to you." he said and I kissed him again.

John POV

I was laying in bed next to Kimmie; she was laying on my chest with my arms wrapped around her. I was rubbing soft circles in her back. She moaned and kissed my chest.

"Move in with me?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"What?" she asked me.

"Move in with me… I want you to. I like coming home to you and it would be nice if you were at my house when I got there." I said and she smiled. She kissed me and I smiled at her.

We spent the next few days getting boxes together and I was helping her pack. I had asked Vince for a few extra days off so that I could help her move into the house.

Randy POV

John had gotten me and Sam to help him and Kimmie move her stuff in for her. My mom and Dad had Alanna so that we could get some time away. I was glad that Kimmie and Sam were becoming friends. We were moving stuff and Heath, Paul, and Kelly showed up to help. We all knew that Barri had all but turned his back on Kimmie, but he was also becoming as ass at the shows too. I hated it because I knew that she wanted them to be friends.

We were at Kimmie's house loading up stuff while the girls were at John's unpacking stuff.

"You are really serious, huh?" Heath asked John.

"Yeah, I love her." He said and we all laughed about it.

"What's going on here?" a voice said and we turned to see Barri in the doorway.

"We are robbing her." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't start with me, Orton." Barri said and I glared at him.

"What do you want?" John asked him.

"I was looking for Kimmie." He said.

"She isn't here; she's moving." Heath said as he and Paul appeared with more stuff from her bedroom.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"She is moving." Paul said very slowly.

"I heard that, dumbass." Barri said and Paul put his things down and headed towards Barri. John stopped him.

"Look, she isn't here, but I will have you call her." John said and Barri glanced at all of us and stepped towards John.

"Tell her I gave this to you." he said and punched John across the jaw. John stumbled back and I caught him before he charged at Barri.

"Leave!" Heath said and Barri backed out before leaving.

"You ok?" I asked John and he nodded.

"Ass." He mumbled.

Kelly POV

I was talking to Sam and Kimmie.

"I can't believe that you are moving in with John." I said and Kimmie smiled.

"I know, when I first met John I really didn't think that we would get this far." She said and we all nodded.

"So, anything new, Sam?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I'm pregnant!" she said and we hugged her.

"Really, how long?" Kimmie asked her.

"Three months!" she said and she was glowing.

"Does Randy know?" I asked her and she nodded.

"We aren't telling anyone yet." She said and I nodded.

"What about you, Kel? You and Paul alright?" Kimmie asked me.

"I guess." I said.

"What is it?" Sam asked me.

"I don't know… it feels like we are in a rut." I said and they nodded.

"Don't worry, one good fight and some make up sex will fix that." Sam said and we were laughing.

We had fun talking until the guys got back and then John, being the task master, got us working on stuff again.

Kimmie POV

I had noticed the bruising on John's cheek, but I didn't want to bring it up right now. We were getting stuff moved and I knew that we would talk about it later. We got everything moved and John had invited everyone over to a BBQ tomorrow night; Sam and Randy were staying in the guest house for the next few nights. I was just glad that this was my home now. I had decided to keep the condo in case of anything, but I didn't see me and John's relationship going south anytime soon.

I was lying in bed when John got out of the shower that night; he smiled when he saw me.

"I like this sight." He said and I laughed as he crawled in next to me. The bruise was more visible now and I frowned.

"What baby?" he asked me.

"How did you get that bruise?" I asked him as I ran my finger gently over it.

"Barri came by the condo today looking for you, we told him you were moving, words were exchanged, and I got hit." He said and I frowned.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and he kissed me.

"I'm not, because I still have you." he said and I smiled.

John POV

I was getting everything ready for the BBQ tonight; we were celebrating a lot. Kimmie had moved it, Randy was champ, and life was good. I was actually going to grill tonight instead of get catering, because I didn't have to worry about this one. I knew that quite a few people were going to be there, but I wasn't going back out tomorrow.

I was outside with Randy while Sam and Kimmie went to the store. I was glad that Kimmie had made friends. She also had Kelly that lived down here, but I really didn't know any of her friends. I had told her to invite some tonight and she said that she had. I wanted to be involved in her life like she was in mine.

We were talking, I was cleaning the grill, and Randy was drinking a beer when Randy's phone rang.

"Hey babe." He said and then his face got real serious.

"Are you ok?" he said and I looked at him; I knew that something was wrong.

"We will be right there." He said and I looked at him.

"They got hit, come on." He said and we raced to the hospital that Sam had said they were at; I just wanted them to be alright.

We walked in and were taken to them; Randy found Sam and she was just banged up. I walked to where Kimmie was and she had her arm in a sling.

"Baby, are you alright?" I asked her as I hugged her.

"I'm sorry that I messed up your car." She said and I laughed.

"I don't care, I can get more; I care about you." I said and kissed her.

"Kimmie, you are going to be… John Cena?" a voice said and I looked up to see a male nurse in the doorway.

"Yes, is my girlfriend alright?" I asked him and he shook my hand.

"You are an awesome wrestler." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you, is she alright?" I asked again and he looked from me to her.

"Oh, yes sir, she dislocated her shoulder, but if she keeps it in the sling for a few days then she should be fine. She also has a minor conussion and whiplash. The bruises and cuts have all been checked out and she can go." He said.

"Thank you." I said and gave him an autograph.

I helped Kimmie out as Randy helped Sam. We took them back to the house and I called my brother to get the groceries. I carried Kimmie to the bedroom and sat her on the bed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again.

""I am just glad that you are alright and that the nurse wasn't a complete idiot." I said and she laughed.

"He was a fan." She said and I nodded.

"I know, but when it comes to you and my family… I'm not a WWE superstar… I'm just like everyone else and want the people that I love and care about to be alright." I said and she kissed me.

**A/N: Please Review. **


	16. Set Up

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**jodie54, flowerpower, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, my time is now, & xmyheartshine - Thank you for the reviews and kind words :)**

**Check out my other stories 200 Years & Picking up the Pieces**

Kimmie POV

John wanted to cancel the BBQ since we had the wreck, but I told him to have it. Sam and I convinced him that we were fine. Randy and Sean, John's brother, went to the store to grab the food since Sam and I never made it.

I was laying on John's bed when Sam came and sat on the bed.

"You ok?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a hot shower to get some of the soreness out." I said and she nodded.

"What about you?" I asked her as I carefully took my sling off.

"I think I'm going to do the same… I wanted to ask you which swimsuit you were going to wear?" she asked me and I sighed.

"The black one?" I said and she laughed.

"Me too." She said and I smirked.

"Twinkies." She said as she walked out of the room. Sam was an interesting person and I saw why Randy fell in love with her… she was the complete opposite of him.

I took a long hot shower and felt a little better afterwards. I changed into my swimsuit and put my sling back on. I came out of the bathroom in time to see John changing into board shorts. I bit my lip to stop a moan because damn he looked good. He turned around and smiled at me.

"You look amazing." He said and I smiled.

"Same for you." I said as I used my free hand to trace his abs. He smirked as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Come on, love birds! People are here." Sean yelled through the door and I was laughing as John shook his head.

John POV

We got downstairs and people were coming into the backyard. I started the grill up and was cooking stuff while everyone hung out and talked. Kimmie and Sam sat on the lounge chairs since they really couldn't swim at the moment.

"Damn, John, what did you do to her?" a voice said and I turned to see Mike walking up to me. I hugged him and looked at Kimmie.

"Funny, but she and Sam got into a car wreck this afternoon. I almost cancelled it, but they said that they would be fine." I said and he nodded.

"She is very pretty." Mike said.

"Watch it, Mike, don't turn into the Miz… not here." I said and he laughed.

"Nah, I still got Maryse." He said and I nodded. I seriously didn't understand how two people with egos that large could be in a relationship, but it worked for them.

I got done was grilling when and arm wrapped around me and I smiled. I turned around thinking it was Kimmie, but it wasn't… it was Liz.

"Get off and leave." I said and she frowned.

"Come on, John, I can't believe that you are still with that trash." She said and I sighed.

"She isn't trash, she is much better than you. Now, leave." I said as Sean walked up.

"Hey, Liz, get out." He said and she growled. He pulled her out of the patio and I looked over to see Kimmie giving me a confused look. I walked over and kissed her.

"Apparently, your ex has more issues than mine." She said and I laughed.

I went back to grilling when Randy walked up.

"Looks like Kimmie took your advice and invited some friends." He said and I turned to see Kimmie hugging a brown headed girl, who was shorter than her.

"Yeah, that's Reese." I said and he nodded. I handed him the spatula and walked over to them.

"Hey, Reese, glad you made it." I said and hugged her.

"Thanks for the invite and I was informed that a car wreck did this and not you… I'm glad that I don't have to hurt you today." She said and I smiled at her.

"I wouldn't hurt her." I said and kissed Kimmie softly.

"Gag!" a voice said and I looked up to see Stu, Heath, Paul, and Kelly standing behind Kimmie and Reese.

"Funny, you are just jealous." Kimmie shot back at Stu. They all hugged her and she introduced them to Reese… I noticed Reese and Heath already looking at each other.

"Heath, why don't you get Reese a drink?" I suggested and he nodded.

"Sure, beer?" he offered her and she nodded. Kimmie gave me a smirk as I went back to cooking.

Reese POV

I walked over and sat down with Kelly, Kimmie, and Sam. They were all really nice and Heath brought me a beer a few seconds later.

"Thank you, Heath." I said and he smiled.

"No problem, all that will cost you is one dinner." He said and I smiled.

"She has tomorrow night open." Kimmie said and I shot her a look.

"Great, I will get your address and number before you leave." He said as he walked off to join his friends.

"I can't believe you did that." I said to Kimmie.

"Why not?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Don't worry, Heath is a great guy." Kelly said and I nodded.

I had fun being at John and Kimmie's. I had to admit that I liked Heath; he was southern gentleman and seemed very nice. Kimmie was pushing me to at least go out with him once. I relented and gave him my address and number; I figured why not.

I stayed there until 2 am when I finally went home; I was so tired, but I was glad that Kimmie had found her someone much better than Brian.

Kimmie POV

I was slowly getting better when John had to go back on the road. He was worried about me, but I told him that I would be fine. I was glad to get back to work and Reese was in a great mood because she and Heath hit it off on their date. I wanted her to find someone better than the last asshole she dated.

I was sitting at my desk when there was a knock on the door. I looked at the time and it was 3:30; the students should have been gone. I looked up and saw a flower delivery person in the doorway.

"Hi." I said and stood up. I winced a little as I pushed down on my desk because my shoulder was still sore.

"Hey, you Ms. Graydon?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Enjoy." He said as he handed me a vase with three roses in it. I smiled as he left and took the card. I was going to look at it when Reese came running in the room.

"Kimmie! Whoa, nice flowers." She said and smiled.

"Thanks, what's up?" I asked her and she smiled again.

"Heath wants to see me when he gets back in town." She said and hugged me. I winced and she quickly stepped away.

"Thanks, great, I'm glad you two hit it off." I said and she nodded.

"Now, who are they from? John?" She asked me and I shrugged. I opened the car and read it; I immediately felt sick.

"K, you ok?" she asked me and I handed her the card. She read it and gasped.

"What are you going to do? You need to tell John!" she said and I shook my head no.

"No, there is no way he knows where I moved to… he is bluffing." I said and she sighed.

"Are you sure?" she asked me as I looked at the card again.

_Can't wait to visit you at your new house ~ Brian_

"Yeah, look if he does it again… I will definitely tell John." I said and she nodded.

"Good, I don't want him hurting you anymore." She said and I nodded.

I finished up and headed home; I knew that there was no way that Brian knew where I lived.

**A/N: Please Review. **


	17. Unwanted

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**RICANPRINCESS18, miamitravel, jodie54, flowerpower, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, my time is now, & xmyheartshine - Thanks for reviewing!**

**Extreme Adult Content... don't read if it makes you uncomfortable. **

Kimmie POV

I was glad to get to see John even if it was for one night before he left for Europe. He begged me to go, but I told him that I couldn't; I had a real job. He hated that and even wanted me to quit once, but I told him that if he got to do what he loved, then so did I.

I hadn't had any more run-ins with Brian and Reese was still happy with Heath. I knew that they were perfect for each other due to their hyper tendencies and spontaneously crazy moments. I just wanted everyone to be as happy as I was; I knew that it wouldn't happen especially since Barri wasn't talking to me still. I had to admit that I missed him, but at least I was hoping to still be friends.

I was sitting at home on a Saturday night when my phone rang and I answered it without even looking at it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kimmie?" a voice said and I knew that it was Barri.

"B?" I asked him.

"Hey, um, I was wondering if you wanted to meet for coffee or something… I wanted to talk." He said and I had to smile.

"Yeah, when?" I asked him.

"I will come get you if you give me your new address." He said and I smiled again.

"Yeah." I said.

I gave him the address and he said that he would pick me up in a few hours. I was glad and went to get a shower. I was glad that we were going to talk… it was a small step. I had just gotten out of the shower and changed when I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and realized that Barri must have missed me because it hadn't been an hour since he called. I bounced down the steps and opened the door. I shouldn't have opened the door.

John POV

I was sitting in the locker room looking at my phone; Kimmie hadn't texted me in an hour and that was unlike her. We texted each other non-stop; the last text I got was that she was to shower. I sighed as Randy & Heath walked in and Randy looked at me strange; he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Kimmie hasn't texted me in awhile and I am worried." I said and he smirked.

"What's awhile?" Heath asked me.

"Like an hour… she said that she was getting shower and now I haven't gotten a text." I said.

"Maybe she's doing her hair." Randy said and I shrugged.

"You know that you could just call her." Heath said and I shrugged.

"I'll wait a little longer and then call her." I said and they nodded in agreement.

Kimmie POV

I was now face to face with Brian and he wasn't letting me close the front door.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed at him.

"Nope, not a chance." He said as he forcefully pushed the front door open which sent me down to the floor. I scrambled to get up, but he caught me by the hair as he shut the front door.

"Wow, you're boyfriend's house is nice." He said and I was trying to get away from him, but he tightened his grip on my hair and I winced. He pulled me up and I was standing swinging at him.

"You always had fight." He said as he threw me into the wall. I was now praying that Barri would get here now; I needed help and I knew that. I hit the wall and fell to the floor; I groaned as I tried to get up, but he placed his foot in my back. I tried to move, but he nudged me in the ribs and it was already painful.

"Give up and this will be easier." He said as he pulled me up the stairs.

I was still trying to get away as he pulled me into me and John's room; I really didn't like where this was going and I had to get away. I was still trying when he threw me on the bed; I started to move, but he took out a pair of handcuffs and attached on to the bed and the other to my wrist.

"Now try and move." He said as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Crying won't get you sympathy from me." He said as he started to pull my jeans off me. I was kicking and trying to fight him, but every time I would be would slap me across the face. He finally ripped them off and smiled.

"I told you that if you give up this will be easier." He said and I kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and I was trying to get out of the handcuffs. He stood back up and grabbed my hair.

"I will kill you if I have to." He growled and I tried to kick him again. He grabbed my foot and twisted my ankle as a sharp pain and loud snap sounded in the room. I screamed in pain as he ripped my underwear off of me.

"I didn't think whores wore underwear." He said as he started to undo his pants.

"Please, Brian… stop." I was begging him.

"Nope, you left me when I was good to you and now I am going to make sure that no one wants you anymore." He said.

I was begging him when he pushed himself into me. I screamed in pain and tried to push him off with my free arm. He grunted and smiled at me.

"Just as tight as I remember." He whispered as he started to move in and out of me. The pain was horrible because I didn't want it.

"Stop!" I begged him as I slapped him.

"Oh, I remember that you liked it rough." He said as he bit down on my shoulder. I screamed in pain and tried to get away.

He thrust a few more times before pulling out and going all over my stomach.

"Now you really look like the whore that you are." He said as he pulled his pants up.

I was crying as he undid that handcuff and pulled me off the bed. He threw me into the shower and turned on the water.

"Shower off like a good little girl." He said and I just stood there. He slammed my head into the wall and I saw red as blood came out of my forehead. I slid to the floor as the water rained down on me. I didn't care what happened anymore… John would never want me after this.

"Now, don't tell anyone or I will come back and hurt your little boyfriend too." He said as he walked out of the room. I sat in the floor of the shower and cried. I couldn't do much else. I turned the water on scalding hot and sat there.

Barri POV

I got to John and Kimmie's house and knew immediately that something was wrong. The front door was halfway open. I walked in and saw blood, a cracked wall, and other signs of a struggle.

"Kimmie!" I yelled and listened. I could hear water running upstairs. I ran towards the sounds as I walked into a bed room. I was shocked to see blood on the bed, the floor, and on a spot on the wall. I knew that something bad had happened.

"Kimmie?" I called and saw the light on in the bathroom. I walked into the room slowly and saw steam coming from the shower. I walked over and saw Kimmie sitting on the floor of the shower with bruises and other cuts on her. She had a bite mark on her shoulder, large marks on her legs, bruising on her face, and a cut across her forehead.

"Kimmie, baby are you alright?" I asked her as I pulled her almost lifeless body out of the hot shower.

"I'm useless now." She mumbled and I saw bruises all over her.

"Hang on, baby, I'm calling help." I said as I called 911.

I sat on the bathroom floor and held her as she stared at the ceiling. I wanted to kill whoever had done this; I already had a feeling I knew who it was.

**A/N: Please Review. **


	18. Effects

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, jodie54, flowerpower, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, my time is now, & xmyheartshine - Thanks for reviewing!**

**Check out my new story Ex Factor. **

John POV

I had finished my match and Kimmie still hadn't answered a text or called me. I was really worried; I was getting ready to call her when my phone rang. I looked at it and it was Kimmie.

"Baby, are you ok?" I asked as I answered.

"John, It's Barri… You need to get here." He said and I was furious.

"If you hurt her you overgrown…" I was saying.

"I didn't fucking hurt her you stupid ape! I found her! Get your stupid ass here now! She needs you." he screamed and hung up.

I sat there and looked at my phone again. I wanted to kill Barri, but I also knew that something was seriously wrong if he was calling me from Kimmie's phone. I started throwing stuff in my bag when Randy came into the room.

"What is your problem?" he asked me.

"Something is wrong with Kimmie… I gotta go." I said and he nodded.

"You need me to come with you?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"I might need you to stop me from killing someone." I said and he nodded.

We grabbed our stuff and Randy called Stephanie while we headed towards Tampa. I knew that it was only a six hour drive, but I knew that it was going to feel like forever.

Barri POV

I was sitting in the waiting room and I was pissed and nervous at the same time.

"Mr. Griffiths?" someone called and I looked up at the nurse.

"Come on, you can see her." She said and I jumped up to follow her.

"She is very fragile right now, so just speak softly and be careful." She said and I nodded.

I walked into the dark room to see Kimmie curled up in the bed. She had bandages coving various parts of her and an air cast on her leg.

"Hi, Kimmie." I said softly and she looked over at me. She had tear stained cheeks and red eyes.

"B?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Hey, babe, I'm here." I said as I stood beside her.

"I'm useless now." She said and I sat beside her as I softly rubbed her back.

"No, you're not… you are still beautiful as ever." I whispered to her and she leaned over one me as she started to sob. I gently picked her up and sat on the bed with her in my arms. She seemed so helpless.

I held her until she fell asleep and I was holding her when the nurse came into the room.

"There is a large man out here who is trying to get back here." She said and I smirked.

"I will talk to him." I said and she gave me a thankful smile as I put Kimmie back down in her bed.

I walked out to see John trying to get past and Randy trying to calm him down. I walked up and he saw me; I could tell that he was really concerned about her.

"Barri, tell them to let me back there." He said and I shook my head no.

"Not until you calm down, John… you will scare her." I said and he looked confused.

"What?" he asked me.

"Let's go outside and I will tell you." I said and he gave in since he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with the nurses.

"We will be back." I told the nurse and she smiled at me.

Randy POV

We all walked outside and John grabbed Barri.

"What is going on?" he asked him and Barri pushed him off.

"Kimmie was attacked… you need to calm down." He told John and John looked at the ground. I had to admit that I had never seen John so lost.

"What do you mean attacked?" I finally asked.

"Look, go take out your aggression and come back." Barri told John and handed him a piece of paper. John looked at the paper and looked at me.

"Come on, I brought you for a reason." John said and I nodded. We left as Barri walked back inside.

John was driving like a mad man to get to the address and we finally got there. I looked at the house and it wasn't too bad. John marched up to the door and pounded on it; I still didn't know what we were doing except John was pissed off at whoever lived here.

John POV

I waited and someone finally opened the door. A guy with brown hair, about 5'10", and muscular; I could rip him in two.

"You Brian?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Good, I would hate to kick the wrong person's ass." I said as I threw him inside his house. He scrambled to get up and he finally did before I advanced on him.

"You must be John, Kimmie's new boy toy." He said and as he ducked from a punch.

"Yep, I am going to kill you for hurting her!" I said and he smirked.

"You should thank me… I broke her in for you. She is still as tight as I remember." He said and I was shocked… he had raped her. I got ready to hit him when Randy came out of nowhere and sent him flying through his kitchen table.

I lost it as I beat him to a pulp, before Randy pulled me off him.

"Come on, you can't kill him." Randy said as he pulled me out of the house. I felt horrible because I hadn't protected Kimmie like I needed to.

Randy drove us back to my house so that we could change. We had a lot of blood on us. I walked in and saw where she had struggled; I ran up to our room and saw the bed messed up, blood on the duvet, the wall, and in the bathroom. I went crazy. I broke the door to the balcony ripping it open as I threw all the furniture, bedding, and everything out into the pool and backyard. I didn't want anything here to remind Kimmie of what happened.

Kimmie POV

I woke up to Barri shaking me away.

"Calm down, it was just a dream." He said as I breathed deep to catch my breath. I had the dream that it had happened again. I hugged him as I calmed down.

"I want to go home." I said and he nodded.

"I know, John came by early this morning." He told me as he sat down.

"He doesn't want me anymore." I whispered and Barri shook his head.

"K, he loves you… he isn't going to stop because of something you couldn't control." He said and I sighed. I hoped that he was right. I loved John.

I was released a few hours later and I was so sore… everything hurt. I was using crutches, had bruises and bandages everywhere, and my hips hurt so bad. I rode with Barri to John's and we walked inside.

"Kimmie?" John called when I walked inside and he walked out from upstairs.

"John?" I said and he came down; he pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt, baby." He said and I started to cry.

"Come on." He said as he carried me to the couch and sat down. He looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kimmie… I love you and I didn't want anything bad to ever happen to you." he whispered and I nodded.

"I will understand if things aren't the same now." I whispered and he looked hurt.

"Kimmie, I love you and I'm not leaving you because some asshole." He said and I hugged him.

I really did love John and I knew that he loved me. I just had to move on from this.

**A/N: Please Review. **


	19. Photo Album

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, jodie54, flowerpower,my time is now, & xmyheartshine - Thanks for reviewing!**

**Check out my new story Ex Factor. **

Kimmie POV

I was sitting downstairs with Barri, Randy, and John. I couldn't really do much and it hurt to do a lot.

"Let's go get some movies and a pizza." John said and they nodded.

"Barri can stay with me… you two go." I said and they nodded. John kissed my forehead before leaving.

I sighed and looked over at Barri; he was in the recliner. I got up and made my way to him before crawling in his lap.

"You weren't supposed to move." He said and I smirked.

"I never listen." I said and he nodded.

"I know." He said.

"Thank you." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"Kimmie, I'm sorry I didn't like John at first; I just didn't want to see some guys hurt you and in that process I hurt you. I'm also sorry that Brian got to you." he said and I nodded.

"I forgive you, but I miss my best friend." I said and he smiled at me.

"Don't worry, John isn't going anywhere." He said and I hit him playfully.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"Not going anywhere either." He said and I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for helping me." I said and he smiled at me.

"You have helped me a lot so it's the least I can do." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for making it sound like a chore." I said and he laughed.

John POV

We got to the pizza place and were getting them.

"Thanks, man." I told Randy and he nodded.

"No problem… you would have to do the same thing for me if anyone messed with Sam." He said and I nodded.

We grabbed some movies out of Redbox and headed back to the house. We got in there and I didn't see Barri or Kimmie; I panicked.

"They are probably in the kitchen." I said and we walked in there. Barri was standing in front of Kimmie, who was sitting on the counter, while she was taking some pills. She smiled at me and I was relieved to see her sitting there; I didn't want anything else to happen to her.

"Just so you know, he is going to freak out if you get out of his sight." Randy warned her and she laughed.

"I just want to know why the pool had furniture floating in it." she said and they all looked at me. I suddenly found my kitchen floor tile had some cool designs.

"John?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Come on, Barri, we will pick a movie." Randy said and they walked out of the kitchen; leaving us in there.

"I sorta went ballistic and threw it all out the windows and patio. I didn't want anything to remind you of what happened." I said as I walked over to her. I stood in front of her and she laced her fingers through my on my hands.

"Thank you John, but it's something that I have to deal with." She said.

"We… we have to deal with." I said and she smiled.

"We." She agreed and pulled me closer. She leaned in and kissed me as I pulled her closer; she let out a yelp and I backed away quickly.

"I'm an idiot." I said and she giggled.

"But I still love you." she said and I smiled as I picked her up and carried her into the living room.

Randy POV

John and Kimmie seemed to be doing better after she stopped having nightmares and would let John touch her more. I knew that it was hard for them and I couldn't imagine if that happened to me and Sam. I was just glad because Sam and I were having John and Kimmie over to our house tonight. We had a show in St. Louis, and since Kimmie was now touring with John, they were coming to see us. I knew that it was better that Kimmie was with John for right now, but it was a good fight between them when he demanded that she quit her job.

I walked into my house that night with John. Sam, Alanna, and Kimmie had come to the show, but left before it got crazy. The house smelled great and I was glad to have my friends around me.

"Baby?" I said and Sam poked her head out.

"Hey, glad you two are home… foods done." She said and I nodded.

Sam at first didn't like the idea of eating a real meal at 10 pm at night, but I insisted, because we didn't get to do this much. Kimmie was helping her and I knew that Alanna was already in bed. I snuck up there and saw her before joining everyone to eat.

We had eaten and were sipping on wine; Sam was drinking water since she was pregnant.

"Oh, baby, you have to see this." Sam said and I looked at her.

"Can I show him?" I asked Kimmie and she nodded. John looked confused when she handed Randy a photo album.

I started to flip through when I saw pictures of different wrestlers, mostly John, Barri, and myself backstage, in the ring, on the road. They were great and looked professional.

"Where did you get these?" I asked them as I handed them to John.

"Kimmie has been doing them." Sam said and I was surprised.

"They are great… I want you to do my photo shoots now." I said as she laughed.

"Wow, babe." John said as he looked through them.

Kimmie POV

I had fun with Randy, Sam, and Alanna… I was really close to Sam now and Alanna called me her aunt. I was also having fun on the road. I was sitting in the locker room with John and Randy when someone knocked on the door.

"What?" Randy answered and it was a stagehand.

"Stephanie wants to see John and his girlfriend." They said and I looked at John.

We walked down there and I was nervous… it felt like the principal's office all over again. John knocked and we walked in; I saw my photo album on her desk.

"Hi, you must be Kimmie… I have heard a lot about you." she said and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"So, you did all these photos?" she asked me.

"Yes, ma'am." I said and she smiled.

"It's Stephanie and they are amazing… Do you have a background in photography?" she asked me.

"I do… I taught school for a while and did small magazine shoots while in college." I said and she nodded.

"Well, how does 35,000 a year sound with free travel, vacation days, and other perks for being a ringside photographer and doing stuff for the website." She said and I was blown away.

"Yeah." I said and she smiled. John hugged me and I was happy.

"Great, I will purchase you a new camera, get legal to write you up a contract, and get everything set up. You can start when we get back from the 3 day break." She said and I nodded.

We left and I hugged John.

"I'm so proud of you." he said and I smiled.

We walked back to the locker room and I hit Randy.

"Oww!" he said and I glared at him.

"That's for stealing my photo album." I said and then I hugged him.

"That's for getting me a job! I gotta go tell Barri." I said and they were laughing at me when I left.

I was walking down the halls towards the Nexus locker room when someone bumped into me.

"Well, if it isn't the whore… I mean girlfriend of John Cena." They said and I didn't like this person or this situation.

**A/N: Please Review. **


	20. Friends?

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, jodie54, flowerpower,my time is now, miamitravel, & xmyheartshine - Woo Hoo 100 reviews! You all rock!**

Kimmie POV

I looked into the brown eyes that were staring back at me and I didn't like them.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Barri." She said and I laughed.

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

"I am his girlfriend now and I want to be who he talks about… not you." she said and I nodded.

"Rosa, how long have you been dating Barri?" I asked her and she gave a sickening smile.

"2 months." She said and I thought back… that was before Brian attacked me. He hadn't said a word or anything about her. I nodded slowly and looked back at her.

"Really, he hasn't said a word about you." I said and he got all pissy.

"Look, I really don't care… he is my best friend, so don't even start with me." I said and walked past her. I walked back into John & Randy's locker room. I didn't even want to talk to Barri right now.

"You ok?" John asked me. I grabbed my phone and sent Barri a text because I wanted to know what was going on.

"No, that bitch is dating Barri and she comes up to me and tells me to stay away from him." I said and John pulled me to him.

"I know the feeling." He said and I sighed. I knew that Barri had done that to John when we started dating and he hated it.

"Well, that proves it… I'm not going to act like that. I am going to be happy for him." I said and John chuckled.

"Good." He said as I kissed him.

Barri POV

I was sitting in the locker room with Phil when Rosa came into the room. I had just gotten a text from Kimmie asking me about it. I shot her a text and told her to meet me tonight; I was going to explain this one.

"I can't wait for tonight." Rosa said as she sat beside me.

"I have plans with Kimmie." I said and she made a sour face.

"Why?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Because she is my best friend… she isn't going anywhere so you can get used to her or go on." I said and Rosa looked surprised.

"But, I like you… I thought you liked me." She said and I smiled.

"I do like you, but I am not going to lose my best friend over you… I already learned that it wasn't worth it." I said and she nodded.

"Fine, tomorrow? Breakfast?" she asked me and I pulled her to me for a kiss.

"Can't wait." I said as she walked out.

I was sitting there when Phil shook his head.

"What?" I asked him.

"You can do better." He said and I waved him off. I liked Rosa, but know I wanted to know what Kimmie thought of her.

I met Kimmie later that night in the bar and she seemed happy.

"Why you so happy?" I asked her.

"I gotta job with the WWE in photography." She said and I hugged her.

"Congrats!" I said and she nodded as we ordered drinks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"Because I ran into your girlfriend on the way." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, about her, I was going to tell you, but I knew that you had a lot going on." I said and she nodded.

"B, you still come first." She said and I smiled.

"You come first too… and I already told her that." I said and Kimmie smiled at me.

"I just want you to be happy." She said and I nodded.

I talked to her and caught up on everything. She was really happy about the new job and she wanted me to be happy. I knew that she probably didn't like Rosa, but there was no way that she would actually tell me.

I carried Kimmie up to her room that night, since she drank way too much. I knocked on the door and John opened it a second later.

John POV

I opened the door to find Barri carrying Kimmie. She must have drank too much.

"Thanks, I got her." I said and laughed as she laid in my arms.

"John, I'm sorry for how I acted at the beginning." He said and I nodded.

"It's cool man, I know that I didn't have the best rep." I said and he nodded.

"Hey, you and Rosa should get drinks with Kimmie and I tomorrow night." I said and Barri laughed.

"Alright, if she even feels like moving tomorrow." He said and I smiled.

I carried Kimmie into the room and laid her on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"You're sexy." She mumbled and I smiled at her.

"You too, but you're drunk right now." I said and she giggled.

"I know, but I still want you." she said and I smiled at her.

"Tomorrow." I said as I kissed her.

"You're no fun." she said and pouted. I laughed as she rolled over.

"Sleep on the couch." She said and pointed across the room; not in the direction of the couch.

"Fine." I said and started to move.

"No, don't leave me." She said dramatically. I had to laugh at her.

"Fine, then you aren't moving." I said as I jumped on the bed and pulled her to me.

"Fine with me." She said as she drifted off to sleep. I fell asleep a little later after watching her for a few minutes.

Randy POV

I got up the next morning and went to John and Kimmie's room. I knocked and John answered the door.

"Hey." I said and he put his finger over his mouth; I gave him a questioning look.

"Kimmie and Barri drank last night and I know that she is going to have a hangover." He said and I nodded. I understood those days.

We left to go to the gym after John put Tylenol and water next to Kimmie.

"Hey, guess what?" he said and I shook my head.

"Barri apologized to me." He said and I was surprised.

"Cool, so you all ok then?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I mean, if nothing else because of her." He said and I nodded; that was cool of John to be like that.

"Good… hey isn't that Rosa?" I asked John and we saw her and Dolph making out. John snapped a picture and shook his head.

"You going to show Kimmie?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I will let her decide if she is telling Barri or not." He said and I nodded. I knew that everything had just gotten settled, and John wasn't going to start anything.

**A/N: Should Kimmie tell Barri? **


	21. Tried

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, jodie54, guest, flowerpower,my time is now, miamitravel, & xmyheartshine - Thanks for the reviews!**

Kimmie POV

I got up the next morning and didn't feel as bad as I thought I would. I didn't have a headache from hell, but I took the Tylenol in case. I showered and I knew that John was with Randy so I came out of the bathroom in a towel. I walked over to my stuff and someone whistled; I turned to see John and Randy sitting there.

"Nice view." Randy said with a smirk and John punched him in the arm.

"I didn't know ya'll were back." I said as I grabbed clothes and walked back to the bathroom; I changed and came out fully dressed at this point. I sat down as John handed me some food.

"You are doing pretty good for someone who go shitfaced last night." Randy said and I smirked.

"Thanks." I said as I started eating.

"How was the gym?" I asked them and they looked at each other.

"What did you too figure out you were gay?" I asked them and John started to tickle me.

"Funny." Randy said and rolled his eyes.

"Here." John said and handed me his phone. I looked at it and saw the picture of Rosa and Nick (Dolph) making out. I sighed and sent it to my phone. I knew that I had to tell Barri, but I wasn't sure how. I wanted him to be happy, but not be cheated on.

I was about to call him when he texted me.

You, Me, John, and Rosa drinks tonight? I sighed and showed it to John. He nodded.

Sure… lobby around 8?

See ya then :)

"What are you going to do?" Randy asked me when someone knocked on the door.

"I'm gonna open the door." I said as I got up and walked over to it. I opened the door to find Beth; she hugged me and followed me in the room.

"Shopping trip?" she asked me and I looked at John.

"Have fun." He said and I smiled.

I grabbed the rest of my stuff and left with Beth. I was glad that I had one really close friend here.

Beth POV

Kimmie and I left to go to the closest mall; I wanted some girl time.

"What's the matter?" I asked her as we shopped.

"Barri is dating Rosa." She said and I nodded.

"So?" I asked her and she showed me the picture.

"Oh, and you have to tell him?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yep, and I don't want this to turn into a 'well, you just don't like her' kind of thing." She said and I nodded.

"I know, but you need to do what's right." I said and she nodded.

We got our nails done, bought a few pieces of clothing, and had fun shopping. I wasn't a completely girlie-girl, but even I wanted my shopping time.

We got back and I was going to ride with them tomorrow to the next city. I was glad that I had a friend who wasn't a diva; because she was easier to talk to without thinking I was going to run to Vince or Stephanie if they had a problem.

Barri POV

Rosa and I got to the lobby around 8 and John was already waiting with Kimimie. Kimmie looked good in skinny jeans, a white button up shirt, and some boots. Rosa was wearing a black mini dress and she looked fake when standing next to Kimmie. I knew that I shouldn't be comparing them and quickly shook the thoughts out of my head.

We went to a bar not far from the hotel and it was fancy. John and I were the biggest guys there, but we didn't care. I was having fun, but I could tell that Kimmie didn't really like Rosa. I knew that she was trying for me and I appreciated it, but she kept making quips and I was getting annoyed.

"Can I talk to you?" I finally asked her and she nodded. I kissed Rosa before walking with Kimmie outside; John watched us, but I knew that it was because he wanted to make sure that she was alright.

I pulled Kimmie outside and into the ally beside the bar. I pushed her against the brick wall.

"Ow, what!" she said.

"You! What are you doing? You can't let me be happy with her?" I asked Kimmie and she sighed.

"I don't care about her… I care about you. I want you to be happy." She said and I nodded.

"Then what's with all the smart remarks?" I asked her.

"She's cheating on you." she said and I was annoyed.

"How can you say that… you just found out that we were dating? I can't believe you!" I said and she looked down.

"I know, but B…" she was saying.

"Save it… you are just getting me back for how I acted at John." I said.

"No, I'm not! I'm trying to help you." she said and I shook my head.

"Fine, check your phone." She said as she took out hers and did something.

"I don't want to… I'm happy with her. I'm happier with her than I am with you." I said and walked back inside. I left her outside.

John POV

I saw Barri come back in without Kimmie and I headed outside. I found her sitting on the steps of the place next to the bar. I sat down next to her and she sighed.

"Well, I tried to do the right thing and he thinks I'm an ass." She said and I kissed her forehead.

"He will figure it out." I said and she nodded.

"Come on." I said and helped her up.

We walked back to the hotel and were going to get on the elevator when someone called her name. We turned to see Heath, Paul, Kelly, and Stu behind her. She hugged them and they nodded to me.

"We are going to get drinks… you come?" Heath asked her and she looked at me.

"Sure." I said. I hadn't really hung out with them since Raw and on Raw they were pricks. I was hoping that they had changed.

We walked with them to a different bar and started drinking. I was having fun with them because apparently they were nicer when they were drunk. Kelly and Kimmie were having fun dancing, while Paul and I kept a close watch to make sure that no one messed with them.

"You know, Cena… you aren't that bad." Stu said and I nodded.

"Same to ya." I said and I could tell that he had already had a few.

"We all thought that you were going to screw up with Kimmie, but you haven't." he said and I chuckled.

"I don't plan on it either." I said and he nodded.

We had a few more before we had to get back. We were all heading to the next city tomorrow and we had to leave around 10 am. We all walked back and I helped Kimmie in the room. She was about to say something when her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and answered it.

"What?" she said and I laughed at her greeting.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now… you wanted me to care and I did, but like normal you just throw it back in my face. We will talk when I feel like talking." She said and hung up.

"Problems?" I asked her.

"It was Barri… he got the picture I send him of Rosa and Dolph kissing… now he's sorry." She said and I laughed at her dramatics.

"Sorry, babe." I said and she shrugged as she laid down.

"Night, sexy." She said and I laughed as I crawled into bed with her.

**A/N: Please review. **


	22. News

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Barri POV

I hadn't talked to Kimmie in a week since I called her a liar and then saw the picture of Rosa and Nick. I knew that I shouldn't have doubted her, but I just wanted to be happy like she was. I was sitting in the arena area when the stagehand told me they needed some studio pictures for me. I nodded and went to change.

I walked back there and got ready.

"You're late." Kimmie said and I looked at her.

"My bad, I didn't think that you would notice… since we don't talk anymore." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Not my fault." She said and I sighed.

"Fuck this." I said and took her camera.

"B, give it back." she said and I held it above my head; I knew that she couldn't reach it.

"No, not until you listen to me." I said and she sighed.

"Fine, what?" she asked me with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry… that I didn't believe you or that I thought you were out to get me. I knew that you only meant to help me. I shouldn't have acted like I did." I said and handed her back the camera. She looked down and sighed.

"Thanks, B, and please start listening to me." She said as she hugged me.

"Aww, adorable." A voice said and we turned to see Randy standing there.

"Shut up." She said and I just looked at him.

"Sam and Alanna will be here shortly." He said and she smiled.

"Great." She said and he glanced at me before walking off.

"I know, it's my fault that I get looks still." I said and she shrugged.

"Hey, John did try." She said and I nodded.

I got done and was walking back to the locker room when John came up to me.

"Hey, I need to ask you something." He said and I looked at him.

"What? Ask me to stay away from Kimmie?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"No, you're her friend… I can't stop that… I just need to know what kind of ring you think that she would like." He said and I looked at him.

"You're going to propose?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Unless you stop me." He said and I shook my head.

"You make her happy and anything unique… she really likes pink sapphires." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks." He said and I kept on walking. I slowly realized that Kimmie was becoming someone else's and I didn't know if I liked it.

Sam POV

I got to the arena with Alanna and found Randy, John, and Kimmie. I was glad to see Kimmie was now one of my closer friends. I was also glad that she was with John because he deserved to be happy. We were going to watch most of the show backstage, but I had seats for when Randy went out so that Alanna could see her daddy wrestle.

We got done and I went backstage again with Kimmie.

"So how are things with you and John?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Great, I really love him." She said and I smiled.

"I will tell you that this is the happiest I have seen him in a very long time." I said and she smiled.

We talked until the guys got done and went back to the hotel. I put Alanna to bed and was sitting on the other bed with Randy.

"John's going to propose to Kimmie." He said and I smiled.

"Good, they deserve each other." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I just hope that Barri stays out of it." he said and I looked at him funny. I had met Barri and he seemed like a nice guy… he wanted to watch out for Kimmie and I understood that.

"I'm sure he will if that's what Kimmie wants." I said and Randy nodded before kissing me. I had missed my husband.

Kimmie POV

I was going to eat dinner with Barri that night since John had some promo stuff to do. I left with him and we went to a small diner to grab something. I hated eating late and I hadn't been feeling all that great anyways.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked him. He had been quiet and withdrawn all night.

"I feel like I'm losing you." he said and I looked at him funny.

"Why, B?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't know… you are happy with John and I don't want to become an afterthought." He said and I smiled.

"B, I moved here for you… I will always talk to you until you don't want to talk to me. You will never be an afterthought." I said and he gave a small smile.

We sat there and talked for awhile before heading back to the hotel. I went to my room and I couldn't help but feel like Barri was going to do something or something was wrong. I didn't ever want him to think that he was an afterthought.

I got up the next morning and felt awful. I bolted to the bathroom and threw up everywhere. I didn't want to wake John up because I knew that he didn't get back until late. I cleaned up and sat there; I had been sick a lot in the mornings. I grabbed my phone and looked at my calendar; I sighed.

I called Sam and asked her to meet me in the lobby in 30 minutes. I showered, changed, and met her down there.

"Is everything alright?" she asked me.

"No, I think I might be pregnant… I need to buy a test." I said and she nodded.

We bought a ton of test and went back to her and Randy's room. I peed on four sticks and waited the longest three minutes of my life. I was shocked that every one of them came out as positive. Sam looked at me and was waiting for my reaction.

"Wow." I said and she hugged me.

"I'm sure that John is going to be thrilled." She said and I nodded, but it was still a lot to take in at once.

We were standing there when we heard the door open and close. We scrambled to put everything up, but Randy opened the door. He found Sam and I standing there with Sam holding my pregnancy test. He was standing there when his eyes got really wide.

"Randy, no, it's not Sam's… it's mine." I said and he looked at me with the same expression.

"You're pregnant?" he asked me and I nodded. Sam put her arm around me and I leaned against the sink.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me.

"I'm going to tell John… I'm just not sure when." I said and he nodded.

"He will be happy Kimmie." He said and I nodded.

"Well, you two probably need sex again or something so I will see ya later." I said and walked back to my room.

John POV

I woke up when someone sat on the bed. I looked back to see Kimmie sitting on the end of the bed. She looked in deep thought about something. I sat up and she looked at me as she fell off the bed. I scrambled to help her up and she was laughing.

"Oops." She said and I smiled as I pulled her to me.

"I love you." I whispered as I kissed her.

"I love you too, sexy." She said and I smiled at her.

I was looking into her eyes as she smiled at me.

"Kimmie?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Marry me." I said and she looked at me in shock.

"What?" she asked me.

"Marry me?" I asked her again.

"Are you sure?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"I have only ever been sure of two things in my life… first, that I am a guy, and second, that you are the only person I ever want to spend the rest of my life with." I said and she kissed me.

"Yes, John." She said and I smiled.

I walked over to my bag and pulled out the small box. I opened it and she gasped.

"John, it's beautiful." She said as I slipped it over her finger.

"It still doesn't compare to you." I whispered and she smiled at me. I really was happier now.

**A/N: Will Barri interfer anymore? **


	23. Surprises

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**Jodie54, Xmyheartshine, my time is now- thanks for the reviews! I hope that you liked it. **

Kimmie POV

I was still getting over that John proposed to me and that I was pregnant. I hadn't told him yet, but I wasn't sure how to tell him about the pregnancy. I was going to talk to Sam about it after lunch today.

John and I met them in the lobby and we went to a local grille. I knew that John wanted to tell them about our good news. We ordered and were sitting outside as Sam spotted my newest addition.

"Oh, you're engaged!" she said and I smiled as I looked at John. He was smiling and his dimples looked so cute.

"Yeah, we just got engaged." I said and Randy patted John on the shoulder as Sam hugged me.

We were talking about everything and I kept picking food off John's plate. I was so hungry and I knew why now.

"You ok, Kimmie, you are eating my food too." John said and I shot him a shy smile.

"It's ok, get used to it… that's what happens when they get pregnant." Randy told John and I dropped my food. Sam shot Randy and look, and John turned to look at me. Randy was looking down and realized what he had said.

"You on back… we got this." Sam said and I nodded.

John and I got up and walked back to the hotel. He hadn't said anything yet, so I had no idea what he was thinking. I just didn't want him to be mad about it. We walked into the room and I looked at him. He looked like he was running at 300 rmps and I didn't know what that meant.

"John?" I asked him and he pulled me to him and kissed me. I was surprised, but I wanted him. I knew that hormones were already kicking in. I moaned when he slipped his hands underneath my shirt and pulled it off. I did the same to his and within seconds we were laying on the bed with no clothes on.

I watched as he kissed down the center of my breast and stopped at my stomach.

John POV

I couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She was going to be my wife and now the mother of my children. I just kept falling harder for her. I was kissing down her stomach when I stopped at her stomach. She still had a flat stomach at the moment, but I knew that soon it would start to show. I kissed it carefully and ran my hand over it.

"Hi, my baby." I whispered and kissed it. I looked up and she was smiling at me.

"Don't listen to me and mommy now." I said as I continued down her stomach. She was laughing until my fingers started their magic on her.

I got ready to enter her and I stopped.

"Um… is it ok to do this?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, baby, just no freaky sex, plus if you stop now… worse things will happen." She said and I laughed.

I kissed her as I slipped deep inside of her; She felt amazing. I rode it out until I was sure that she had pleasure before letting myself feel anything close to what she was feeling.

Randy POV

I couldn't believe that I had told John about Kimmie. I didn't mean to and Sam wasn't happy with me. I was in the hotel room getting my stuff together when someone knocked. I opened it to find John.

"Look, man, I'm sorry." I said and he waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I am just glad to find out. I just can't believe that I found out on the same day I proposed." He said and I nodded.

I talked to him for awhile while Kimmie, Sam, and Alanna all went shopping. I could already tell that John was nervous about everything, but I kept telling him that everything would be alright.

Kimmie POV

I was glad that I was going to have a few days off in Tampa with John. I knew that the new schedule was going to be interesting and now that I was pregnant I knew that it would make me more tired. I was looking forward to it and I was also dealing with congratulations about the proposal, but we weren't telling everyone about the baby yet.

I was at home when the doorbell rang; I opened it to find Barri on the other side. He was coming over to night since we were having a BBQ. I was glad because I was going to tell him everything that was going on.

"Any wedding plans?" he asked me and I laughed.

"No, but I need to tell you something else." I said and he looked at me.

"I'm also pregnant." I said and he nodded.

"It's John's?"he asked me and I swatted at him.

"Seriously… Kimmie… think about it. How far along are you?" he asked me and I looked at him. I realized that I was raped around 4 months ago. I panicked as I ran to the bathroom and threw up; I hadn't thought of that. Barri was with me because he realized that it hadn't entered my mind.

"K, I'm sorry, babe." He said I could tell that he was being sincere.

"Just get John." I said and he looked at me strange.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because I think I'm going to pass out…" I said as I blackness took over.

Barri POV

I caught her and laid her on the sofa. I immediately called 911 and John. He was on his way home from Publix and was going to meet me at the hospital. They came and took her to the ER. I rode in the ambulance because she was going in and out of consciousness. I really didn't mean to make her panic; I didn't want her to get hurt.

We got there and John came in a few minutes later.

"What the hell happened?" he asked me as his brother pulled back on him.

"We were talking, she bolted to the bathroom, threw up, and told me to call you. She passed out." I said and John sighed.

We waited for what seemed like forever when we finally got word on her.

"Is she ok?" John asked the doctor.

"She will be; she passed out because she got overwhelmed. She needs to stay calm. It's not good for the baby if she gets upset." He said and we nodded.

"How far along is she?" I asked John looked up as he waited for the answer.

"10 weeks." He said and I nodded. I knew that there was no way it could have been Brian's and John really was the father.

We got to see her and finally go home. John's brother had gone ahead and started cooking everything. Kimmie insisted that we still have the BBQ. I walked up and sat next to her and she hugged me.

"I'm sorry that I scared you, love." I said and she sighed.

"Not mad, B… you were just looking out for me." She said and I smiled at her.

"I'm glad that you and John are happy." I said and she kissed my cheek. I just wish that I had her happiness.

**A/N: Please review! Will they all stay happy?**


	24. Stormy

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**Jodie54, Xmyheartshine, my time is now- thanks for the reviews! This isn't my best chapter... sorry. **

Kimmie POV

I couldn't believe that I was finally starting to show and that I was getting married to John in a month. We wanted to get married before the baby came and John was going to take a few months off from wrestling.

I was sitting in the middle of the living room floor while Sam and Alanna sat next to me. We were picking everything out when the door opened. Randy, John, Barri, and Heath all came inside; they were soaking wet.

"Are we leaving?" Sam asked Randy and he shook his head no.

"No, it's bad outside… John already offered to let us stay here." He said and I nodded as I looked at John.

John sat on the floor and I scooted back against him since he was leaning against the couch. I smiled when I felt his hands go to my stomach. We were all talking when the light went out. Sam was holding Alanna as we all looked around. The sky was being light up with massive lightning bolts and the rain was torrential. John was caressing my stomach and I knew that I was safe in his arms.

"What now?" Heath asked and we all shrugged.

"Let's go see if we can find some lights." I suggested. Sam handed Alanna to Randy and we started upstairs.

"It's really bad out." Sam said and I nodded. We knew there were storms, but we didn't know how bad.

We were grabbing candles when we heard a loud crash in the room next to us. We forze and a second later a tree came crashing through the room that we were in. We both screamed as the rain soaked us and we were trapped.

John POV

I knew that something was definitely wrong. Heath took Alanna as the three of us bolted upstairs. I could see leaves coming from the office; we got in there to see a tree had fallen in the middle of the room. Kimmie and Sam were on one side; they looked terrified.

Barri and I lifted the tree while Randy got to the girls. We finally got them out of the room and I held Kimmie close to me. She was shaking and I knew that she needed to calm down for the baby.

"Please, calm down." I whispered to her as I held her on the floor. I looked over to see Randy holding onto Sam. I didn't ever want to see either of them get hurt.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her as she cried on my shoulder.

"I don't know." She finally said and I brushed some hair out of her face.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." I said and she nodded.

"We can all sleep downstairs." I said and Randy nodded.

He picked up Sam, and Barri picked up Kimmie while I was going to grab some blankets and pillows.

Sam POV

We all fell asleep that night in the floor; I was worried about Kimmie more than myself. I had never been that scared in my life. I woke up the next morning and there was a blood trail from the living room to the bathroom; I ran in there to see Kimmie laying on the floor. I dialed 911 and woke up John. He was panicking while Barri tried to calm him down. Randy was checking on her while I was holding Alanna.

The ambulance came a few minutes later and John rode with her to the hospital. Heath and Barri followed; I was worried about her. Randy and I took Alanna to John's brother's house and headed to the hospital. It had been a bad past few days and we didn't want anything to happen to Kimmie or John.

"Was she ok?" I asked Randy, because he had been in the bathroom with her.

"I don't think so… she was bleeding fairly heavily." He said and I sighed.

"I just want them to be happy." I said and he kissed my forehead.

John POV

We got to the hospital; Barri and Heath were right behind us. I just wanted Kimmie to be alright. They weren't really telling me anything. I was in the waiting room and Barri stopped me from getting up and asking again.

"John, she is tough… I have known her for forever… she is going to be fine." He said and I sighed.

"I hope so… I just want her and the baby to be alright." I said and he nodded.

"We all do, but asking them again… isn't going to help." He said and I sighed.

"I'm just worried." I said and he nodded as Heath handed me some coffee.

We sat there for a long time before the doctor finally came out. I jumped up to meet him; I hated feeling helpless.

"Is she alright?" I asked him and he nodded.

"She will be… she lost some blood and got over worked. The stress didn't help her situation. She has a few stitches in her leg from a cut she sustained last night." He said and I nodded.

"And the baby?" I asked him.

"Is fine. She is just going to be on bed rest for the next few days. She needs as little stress as possible… especially during the last trimester." He said and I nodded.

"Can we see her?" I aksed him.

"You can, but she will be out soon for the rest of you." he said and I looked at them.

"Go." Barri said and walked back there.

I walked into her room and hugged her. I was glad that she was alright.

"I was so worried." I said as I ran my hand over her belly.

"Me too, John." She admitted with tears in her eyes.

"Everything is fine, the baby's fine, we are fine, but you have to take it easy from now on." I said and she nodded.

"I will babe… I promise. I can't lose you or him." She said and I smiled; we both wanted a boy.

We left and I didn't let Kimmie move from our bed that night. Randy, Sam, and Alanna stayed in the guest house. Sam was going to stay here for a few days after Randy and I went back on the road. I was just glad that she was alright. I couldn't stand it if I lost my soul mate.

**A/N: Please review! **


	25. Weddings

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**Jodie54, Xmyheartshine, my time is now- Thanks for reviewing!**

John POV

I couldn't believe that I was getting married tomorrow. I was in love with Kimmie and everything felt right, but now the nerves were kicking in. I was sitting outside with Randy, Stu, Barri, Heath, and Paul while the girls were at Paul and Kelly's for the night. We had been drinking beers for the past few hours because I didn't want a bachelor party; they took me out to other night with more of the guys from the roster and some wild things happened… Stu got arrested. I sighed as I looked at the clock; it was closer to 1 am at this point. Randy was the only one who was even half way sober. Stu was passed out in the lounge chair, Paul and Heath were laughing at stupid stuff, and Barri was going inside.

"Do you think that I am doing the right thing?" I asked Randy and he looked at me.

"Do you love her?" he asked me and I looked at him funny; it was a simple question.

"Yeah, I really do." I finally said.

"Then yeah, you are doing the right thing." He said and I nodded. I didn't need much reassurance after Randy had made it that simple.

Kimmie POV

The next day I was so nervous, but I had to stay calm because I was 6 months pregnant. I still wasn't a whale, so I knew that I would look good in the dress I had picked out. I was excited because my mum came over from England with Barri's parents. I had everything ready and between Sam and Reese everything was perfect. The only thing Reese had to worry about was Heath; they had been dating for awhile now, but he cheated on her a few weeks ago. She was still not happy about it.

"Come on, beautiful, time to get dressed." Sam said and I looked at her.

"What's wrong? Are you hurting?" she asked me because I looked like I was going to cry.

"Am I good enough for John?" I asked her and she hugged me.

"Yes, you are. He loves you with everything and he is so excited about the baby. He loves the both of you with everything." She said and I hugged her.

"Don't worry, I asked myself the same thing about Randy." She said and I nodded.

She and Reese helped me get into my dress; I was so excited once I got it on. The doubt and everything went away once I realized that I loved John with everything I had.

We got pictures taken and I was having fun being stupid. I got done with pictures and the ceremony was in 20 minutes. I was sitting in the changing area when Barri walked into the room. He was going to walk me down the aisle and he looked so handsome in his tuxedo.

"You look nice." I said and hugged him. He smiled, but I knew that something was on his mind.

"What's up, B?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Kimmie, are you happy?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I am, B." I said and he nodded.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just want to make sure that you are happy. I know that you love him and you two seem happy, but I want to make sure that you really are and you will be taken care of." He said and I hugged him.

"I promise you that I am." I said and he nodded.

"Good, come on, John is going to die when he sees you." he said and I smiled at him.

John POV

I was nervous while I was up at the front with Randy, Sean, and my dad as my groomsmen. My dad was my best man. I was nervous as I saw Sam, Reese, and Barri's sister walk down the aisle and then my eyes caught Kimmie as the bridal music started. I had to stop myself from running down the aisle to get her. She was beautiful and looked amazing; she picked out the perfect dress.

She walked up to me and our eyes locked; she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Barri gave her away and 20 minutes later she was officially mine.

"You can stop now." Dad said and nudged me in the ribs as I was kissing her. She was laughing and so was most everyone else.

Randy POV

We took a lot of picutes and you could tell that everyone was really happy; including John and Kimmie. John was looking at her like they were the only two people in the world.

"They are happy." Sam said to me and I smiled at her.

"Yeah, they are… they deserve it." I said and she nodded.

"Did we look that happy?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"I always look that happy around you." I said and she smiled at me.

We were all dancing while Kimmie danced with everyone. She looked beautiful and John looked more relaxed. I was sitting at a table when he sat down with me.

"Thanks for the support." He said and I hugged him.

"You did it to me with Sam… it was only fair." I said and he laughed.

"Congrats." Barri said as he walked up and sat down.

"Thanks, and thanks for pushing me to be better around her." He told Barri. Barri nodded and smiled in Kimmie's direction.

We all partied until John and Kimmie left around 3 in the morning; they were going to the Keys for their honeymoon; John did want to fly anywhere so that it didn't hurt Kimmie. They left and we were staying in the hotel that night. I had to go back on the road in two days; I was just glad I got to spend time with Sam while I could. She and Alanna were the most important things to me.

Barri POV

I watched as Kimmie and John drove away. I was happy for her, but I still didn't like it. I didn't like it because I had been in love with her since I met her; I just never told her. I knew that now I would have to live with this for the rest of my life. I went back to the hotel that night and thought about everything. I felt like I had lost my best friend that night and it sucked. I wanted her to be happy, but I wanted it to be with me.

**A/N: Please review! **


	26. Births

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**Jodie54, Xmyheartshine, anonymous,& flowerpower- Thanks for reviewing!**

Kimmie POV

I couldn't believe that I had been Mrs. Cena for 2 months now and that I was about to have our child. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I was sitting on the couch and John was off eating with Sean. He had just gotten home yesterday and was off for 6 months during the birth of our child. I was glad that he was able to get that much time off; I wanted him here for everything.

I was sitting there when someone rang the doorbell. I waddled over and opened it; it was Carol, John's mom.

"Kimmie, we need to go." She said in a dead calm voice and I knew that something wasn't right.

"What happened?" I asked her as she grabbed my bag.

"John and Sean got into an accident and they are at the hospital." She said and I nodded. It already felt surreal as my hand went to my stomach. I went with her to the car and she was very calm about everything.

We got there and they wouldn't tell us anything. I was getting upset; I had already told Reese and she was on her way to the hospital. I left Barri and Randy voicemails so that they would know what's going on. We were sitting there when the doctor finally came out. John's dad, John, was there as well as Reese.

"Which of you is his wife?" he asked us and I stepped forward; he smiled at me.

"I need you to come with me." He said and I nodded.

"Um, since I am in this condition, can his father come with me?" I asked him and he nodded. I knew that John and his mom weren't extremely close; he would want his dad to help me.

We walked into a small consultation room and he helped me sit down.

"John is in a coma. He was injured in the wreck and didn't help his injury when he pulled Sean from the car. He has a severe concussion, a broken collarbone, and broken ribs." He said and I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach.

"How's Sean?" I asked him as John squeezed my shoulder.

"He will be fine; he has a separated shoulder, broken arm, and gashes on one of his legs. He is still awake and functioning normal." He said and we nodded.

"May I see my husband?" I asked him and he nodded.

We stood up and the pain went through me again. I gasped and grabbed my stomach.

"Kimmie, what's wrong?" John asked me.

"It hurts." I said as I doubled over.

"I will get someone." The doctor said and ran out of the room.

"Hang on, Kimmie." John said and I nodded.

Reese POV

We were in the waiting room when the doctor came out.

"Who is Reese?" he asked and I stood up.

"Kimmie is in labor and needs you." he said and I smiled.

I walked back there, leaving Carol and a few of John's friends, in the waiting room. I got back there and Kimmie was laying on a hospital bed. I hugged her and I could tell she was worried.

"It's ok, Kimmie." I said and she nodded.

"I just wish that John was here to help me." She said and I nodded.

"I know, but he will be fine." I reassured her.

I was back there when Barri got there and she wanted him in the delivery room with us. He came in and kissed her forehead.

"I need you, B." she said and I nodded.

"I'm right here, K… I'm not going anywhere." He soothed her and I knew that she and Barri were best friends. He was always going to be there to pick her up.

We were encouraging Kimmie as she had to push and delivered a healthy baby boy at 7:08pm that night. Barri left as soon as she had him and I stayed with her. They cleaned him up, made sure that she was alright, and had to get a few stitches to fix her up.

"You are a mom now." I said as she smiled.

"Here he is." The nurse said as they handed Kimmie her son. She cradled him and I felt bad that John was somewhere in this building, but couldn't see his son's first moments. I took a picture with my Iphone so that we could show John.

"He's beautiful, Kimmie." I said and she smiled at me.

"What's his name?" I asked her as she held him.

"Damen Mason Cena." She said and I smiled. I knew that Damen was her father's name, Mason was Barri's screen name, and Cena was from John.

"It's perfect." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks for being a great friend, Reese." She said and I hugged her as we cooed over Damen.

John Sr. POV

I was sitting in the room with Barri, Sean, and a few other people. They were going to move John into this room so that they could be together. I was glad that they were both alright as far as it could go. Carol was holing baby Damen while Kimmie took a shower.

They wheeled John's bed in there and we were all shocked at just how bad he looked. Carol handed Damen to Barri as she walked over to him. I knew that Kimmie probably wouldn't react to well to seeing John. She came out with help from Reese and she was John. She slowly walked over to him and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Thanks for the beautiful baby boy." She whispered as she stroked his face.

Randy POV

I got to the hospital later on that night and Barri had told me where to go. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice said and I walked in to see John in his bed and Kimmie sitting up feeing their son. I smiled as I walked over and hugged her.

"He is perfect." I told her and she smiled as she looked over at John.

"He will be fine, Kimmie, I promise." I told her and she nodded. I knew that she was both happy and sad about the circumstances.

"Sam is coming down in two days to help you." I said and she smiled. Alanna was going to stay with her parents while Sam came down for a week. I remember that people came to help us when we first had Alanna.

"You can hold him." She said as she finished feeding him and burping him. I carefully took him and I smiled; he already had John's features. I held him and talk to her. She took pictures of me holding Damen with her phone so that John knew that I was there. I wanted him to wake up for Kimmie and Damen.

I gave Damen back to Kimmie and walked over to John's bed.

"Man, you're missing out… your son looks just like you." I told him and he had some nasty wounds.

I stayed a while longer before going to the hotel. I called Sam and told her what was going on. She was worried about Kimmie.

Barri POV

I got back to the hospital around nine that night. I walked up to the room to see Kimmie sitting on John's bed, next to him, and Damen was in the bassinet. She looked at me and looked back at John.

"He is going to be fine, Kimmie." I said and she nodded.

"I hope so." She said and I hugged her before she laid down.

I slept on the recliner in the room, in case she needed anyone in the night, and hoped that John would be awake by morning. She needed him.

**A/N: Please review! **


	27. Cena

**A/N: I only own Kimmie. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, suggestions, favorties, and ready this story. I enjoyed writing it. I hope that you will read more of my stories. **

Kimmie POV

I woke up the next morning to Damen cooing; I figured Barri was holding him. I looked over and I had to smile. John was sitting up in his bed; he had Damen in his arms. John's father was sitting next to John on the bed. I didn't see Barri, but John Sr. smiled when he saw me wake up.

"John." He said and nudged his son. John looked over and smiled at me.

"He's perfect." John said as I got out of the bed. I sat beside him and he kissed me as well as he could. He had a nasty gash on his lip.

I was just glad that John was awake; I fed Damen and laid him down before everyone started to come. I knew that they would be visiting the entire family. I was just glad that John had already woken up; they didn't think that he would wake up this fast. He still had a lot to get over, but I was just glad that he was able to see Damen.

Sam POV

I got there the same day that Kimmie and John were going to come home from the hospital. We were all surprised at how fast John managed to recover from the worse of the injuries. I felt for John, because he had broken his collarbone, so he only had one arm to hold Damen with, but at least he had big arms. Kimmie had been teasing him about it.

I was going to stay with them and John's father was going to stay in the guest house for a few weeks. I knew that Kimmie was grateful for the help. Barri was around every now and then, but she knew that he didn't know how to act around babies.

John POV

I was sitting in the recliner in our bedroom; Randy had moved it in there before heading back on the road. I was glad for a lot right now. I had a family, my health, and my friends. I was sitting there when Kimmie came into the room; she smiled at me as I motioned for her to come over.

"What?" she asked me and I pulled her to down for a kiss.

"I love you." I whispered and she smiled.

"I love you too." She said.

"Thank you." I said and she looked at me strange.

"For what?" she asked me.

"For everything… I love you so much. I want to give you something." I said and she smiled.

"You have to get it, but it's in the top drawer on the left side." I said as I pointed to the dresser. She walked over and found a small bag and brought it over.

"Open it." I said and she slowly opened it and gasped.

I smiled at her reaction and knew that she liked it.

"John, it's beautiful." She said as she kissed me.

"I will add stones onto it after we have more." I said and she smirked.

I had given her a ring with my birthstone, her birthstone, and Damen's birthstone. She slipped in on her finger and kissed me again as we heard Damen start crying. She smiled and disappeared out of the room. I realized how lucky I was to have her.

_Years Later…_

Damen POV

I smiled as I held up my WWE championship belt in the middle of the ring. I looked over to see my mom and dad sitting in the front row. I had just beaten Nick Copeland, Adam's son, for the championship. I was thrilled. I had to say that if it wasn't for my parents I wouldn't have this drive. I had learned a lot from them. I had learned love, determination, drive, and the ability to be nice to anyone no matter how they acted towards me. I was really lucky to be a Cena.

**A/N: That's the end... I hope that everyone like it. I wanted it to be a happy ending. **


End file.
